Living Memories
by XxTheYinToYourYangxX
Summary: "Love, Jack?" Kim's laughter echoed vividly in his ears. "Love is what we have you dummy!" Her eyes twinkled with mischef as she stuck her hand out. "Here, let me show you" He reached out but his fingers grasped nothing as she dissolved into the darkness, her last booming laugh lingering behind. With him.
1. Living Memories

**Hello people, how are you?!**

 **I'm back with another story and really, this just came to. It seemed like a nice plot so I just wrote it down.**

 **I really don't know if I should go on or leave it like this so I hope you like it and that you can give me your opinions wether to continue or not.**

 **Thank you and happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

 **Living Memories**

* * *

 _"Love, Jack?" Kim's laughter echoed vividly in his ears._

 _"Love is what we have you dummy!" Her eyes twinkled with mischef as she stuck her hand out._

"Here, _let me show you" He reached out but his fingers grasped nothing as she dissolved into the darkness, her last booming laugh lingering behind._

 _With him._

Jack's eyes flashed as a soft, small hand wrapped around his larger and calloused one. He instantly gripped the hand back, his hold tight and marveling in the feel. He wasn't grasping nothingness, he was securely grasping his daughter's hand.

She laughed out loud as she dragged her father off his knees and therefore, the ground.

Once he was on his feet, she let go of his hand and began running away from him, looking back and expecting him to follow her.

 _She snatched her hand back before he could get hold of it and wheeled around. She suddenly took off running and while she was at it, she tossed her head back to look at him, waiting for him to follow her._

 _He did and soon, he was chasing after her. She sped up and after a short a while, he finally caught up with her and reached his arms out to grab her from behind._

His daughter squealed as her father finally reached her, not that it took long for him because his legs were way longer than hers.

She felt his arms wrap around her small frame and lift her up into the air.

 _She shrieked in glee as Jack caught her by the waist and then spun them both around in circles._

 _She laughed merrily as she tightened her hold on Jack's arms as he continued to spin them around._

 _Her laughter filled his ears and he slowly stopped their spinning. Finally they came to a halt, with Kim still bubbling with laughter. Setting her on the ground, Jack let go of her and she turned around to face him with a big toothy grin._

After having been tossed into the air and caught again by her father, he set her back into her feet and watched her while she was carried on laughing.

She calmed down a bit and moved closer to him, a huge smile gracing her lips. He was crouching down next to her and she threw her arms around his neck, buring her face into his shoulder as his arms engulfed her fragile frame.

 _She took a few steps closer to her companion as he did the same. They met eachother in the middle and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, gently twirling a few strands of his hair that were on the back of his neck between her fingers._

 _On instinct he wrapped his arms around her slender waist her bought her body flush against his. She was left to look up into his eyes and him down into hers._

 _Her eyes dropped shut as he leaned in and captured her sweet lips into a his. Her arms tightened around his neck as his hands gripped her hips and slowly moved up and down her sides._

 _He titled his head to deepen the kiss and next, they were pulling at eachother's lips. Craving for more, Jack opened his mouth and once Kim did too, he shot his tongue into her warm cave. Their tongues met and caressed eachother and Kim let out a moan._

 _Jack's hands went on with their actions and continued to squeeze her hips and slide up and down her sides and in that position, they continued to kiss away._

She pulled her head back when she felt two fat drops hit the back of her head and looked up. The sky had been cloudy since that morning with slight rays of sunshine flowing in every once in a while.

She had waiting for it to rain and now, it finally was.

Her face broke out into another huge grin as she looked back at her father. He had been looking up too and dropped his head back down to face her. Upon seeing her smile, he softly smiled too and watched her take off again.

 _They were cut out from the world as they could only feel the other's touch and they raveled into it._

 _Kim's hands had left Jack's neck and were now clutching the sides of his face as they continued their ministrations._

 _They didn't stop until Kim felt something wet drop onto her nose and she gingerly pulled her lips from his with a 'pop'._

 _With half lidded eyes, she looked up at the sky and swiftly shut her left eye as another drop fell right into it. She looked back down at Jack and found him smiling._

 _He wiped away at her eye and Kim matched his grin. Removing her hands from him, she turned around and ran off again._

She loved the rain. She loved the feeling of the droplets on her skin as They trickled down her body afterwards.

She loved the slight gushes of wind that came with it and how the wind made her hair fly back.

She loved how free it made her feel.

She looked back at her father and saw him jogging to keep up with her but still giving her a fair distance ahead of him. She grinned again and he understood as she went off in the direction of the swings.

 _With the rain washing her face and the wind rippling through her hair, she made it to the swings and came to a halt. She heard Jack stopping too as she faces the sky and widely spread her arms out and began spinning around._

 _She grinned in ecstasy as the rain splashed on her face and the scent of wet grass filled her nostrlis._

 _She continued on for a while until she started feeling dizzy and stopped. She gripped her head and looked up at her companion as he came to her aid, guiding her to the swings._

 _He sat her down into of them and kneeled before her, gripping her hands into his_

Shs came to stop in front of a swing and seated herself into it. She gripped the chains and waited for her father to come up behind her to push her.

He did and for starters, pulled back only a little and pushed forward.

"Come on! Higher daddy!" She urged him and he smiled. He pulled backk farther than before and pushed her up into the air.

She squealed as she flew into the drizzling air and tossed her head back laughing.

She felt so light and her imagination knew no boundaries.

 _"Push me?"_

 _Jack laughed and shook his head, nonetheless going behind her as she gripped the chains at her sides._

 _He placed a kiss to the crown of her head and pulled her back before pushing her and sending her soaring through the rain filled air_

 _She shouted out in joy as she felt like she could actually touch those gray clouds that produced the rain that she loved so much._

 _She felt so_ _alive._

After a good while, she told her father to stop as her stomach demanded some ice cream.

Hopping down from the swing, she went to her father and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy can I have some ice cream?"

 _Wide doe brown eyes stared at him pleadingly as her lips formed a pout, her bottom lip pushing out._

 _"Please Jack?" She had just asked him for her favorite treat during a rainy day. Ice cream._

 _Jack completely lost himself into her shiny eyes and captured her bottom lip between his own._

 _He slightly chewed on it and pulled a little before letting it go, grabbing her hand in the process._

 _"Of course, love" he winked at her, referring to their previous discussion._

"The usual baby girl?" She dramatically nodded as she gripped his hand tighter.

Jack smiled and turned to the lady, "A Rocky Road cone with extra fudge truffles please"

Her mouth water at the mere mention and her father laughed seeing her expression.

Once the cone was in her hands, she wasted no time to devour it as she and her dad sat down, both with their treats.

 _"You're the best Jack" Kim smiled at him as they both finished their sweet treats. Jack smirked and winked at her, motioning for her to come closer._

 _She did and straddled his lap. They were back at the park and were sitting under a tree where the grass was dry._

 _Gently holding head again in her hands, she guided his lips to hers and soon, they were molded together again._

 _They kissed hungrily as they could taste the chocolate from her Rocky Road and the caramel from his in eachother's mouths._

 _This was just fuel to the fire._

 _Jack clutched at the fabric of her thin shirt and she gripped his soft hair, both oblivious to the world as nothing had ever seemed this perfect._

 _He gripped tighter and tighter though because it seemed like she was slipping away from him._

 _He let out a strangled moan as he fought to keep his lips latched onto hers and soon, he was left with nothing._

 _Her last softly whispered "Jack" lingering behind._

Jaci lowered his daughter into her bed and he felt her grip on him loosening. He gently tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead as she whispered,

"Daddy"

 _"I love you" they used to mumble against eachother's lips._

"I love You Livvy" he mumbled against his daughter's forehead.

"Love you too daddy" she softly said, turning on her side and dozing off again.

Jack sighed and walked out of her room. Closing the door quietly behind him, he walked over to his room and sat down on his bed. He looked at the framed picture on his bedside table and his glossed over.

Today had been a hide rush of memories, an endless walk down the memory lane. Every thing Olivia did seemed to mirror exactly what she did.

Kim.

He stared at her picture, how care free and alive she seemed with her mouth open in mid-laugh and eyes shining with love for life in them.

What wouldn't he give to hold her in his arms again and be able to kiss her again.

His heart ached as he put the picture down and rested his elbows on his knees. He dropped his head down onto his hands and clutched at his hair, letting out a strangled and defeated growl.

"Kim"

* * *

 _She was in an immense field and was twirling around in joy. This place was so big!_ _She stopped and dropped onto the ground. She looked around herself and frowned._

 _She was all alone. How was she supposed to have fun while being all on her own?_

 _She heard soft footsteps and suddenly felt a presence next to her. She looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long golden lock much like her own_

 _She was her mommy. She had seen her in various pictures her daddy would show her but while he was always around, her mommy never was._

 _She wanted her to be around though, she wanted her next to her as much as daddy. But he would always say she was away and wouldn't come back._

 _Did she come back now?_

 _"Mommy?" She inquired in a small voice and her mommy smiled softly at her. She crouched down and opened her arms for her._

 _Olivia didn't hesitate as she walked into those welcoming arms and she grabbed at her mother for the first time ever, deciding she loved the feeling it brought her._

 _"It's me honey" Her mommy mumbled into her hair._

 _"Where have you been mommy? Please don't leave again, daddy and me don't want you to leave! He has pictures of you, you know? He would love to know you're here with me! Or did you already see him?"_

 _Olivia ranted on as Kim pulled back from her daughter and smiled fondly at her._

 _"I didn't go anywhere sweetie." Kim grabbed her daughter's delicate face into her hands and stroked her cheecks._

 _"We've just been playing a game of Hide and Seek and you just haven't found me yet"_

 _"Hide and Seek?" Olivia scrunched her eyebrows, totally confused. So what had been staring between her and her mother all this time had been her incapibility to find her?_

 _If that was the case, she would have to end this game soon! She needed to find her at last and bring her back to her and her daddy._

 _"But you're here..."_

 _"I am but only because I took a little break to tell you to come find me." Kim rested her forehead onto Olivia's._

 _"Come on Livvy. I know you can do this. Find me and bring me back to you and daddy" Placing a soft kiss on her forehead like her father had done earlier, she released her daughter and with a final smile, turned around, and walked off._

 _She knew what she had to do to bring her back this time._

Olivia woke up with a start and sat up in her bed. She looked around her, wide awake and knew she had to let her father know immediately.

She padded to his room and opened the door. She found him sprawled across the bed on his belly and she walked toward him. She climbed on the bed and looked at her mommy' picture on the bedside table.

Looking down to her father again, she determinedly nodded to herself and began shaking him awake.

"Daddy? Daddy come on, wakey wakey!"

Jack groaned and finally came to, looking confused at his daughter through half lidded eyes.

"Liv? What's wrong? What happened? Had a bad dream?" He sat up staright and took her in his arms.

Olivia shook her head and wriggled out of her father's arms.

"No daddy. You never told me we were playing Hide and Seek all this time!" She put her hands on her hips angrily and Jack was struck with her total resemblance to Kim.

She was so much like her...

"Hide and Seek? What are talking about Liv?" Jack stared at his 5 year old daughter with confusion written all over his features. He glanced at the clock that read 2:13 am.

It was way too early for him to put up with this with his mind staright in focus.

"You never told me it was just a game!" Olivia showed no signs of sleep-walking as Jack started at her with a wierd face.

What the heck was she on about?

"What was game?" Jack had never felt more confused in all his life and felt even stupider when Olivia sighed.

"Really daddy. You can stop joking now. You know what's i am talking about"

No, he really did not. But he didn't get to answer.

"This is simply a game daddy and all of us are playing."

All of us? But yet again, Jack couldn't even utter a single word.

"Daddy I know everything now. Don't worry, I'll help now."

"But help me with what sweetie?" Jack really couldn't wrap his head around this conversation.

"With finding mommy. She told me everything and now, I'll help you. We can bring her back." Olivia shot him her award winning smile.

Jack's blood ran cold.

* * *

 **And there you go! Hope you liked it and please, review and tell me what i shoudl do!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	2. I'll be fine

**Hey guys! Back with Chapter two of Living Memories!**

 **Wow, didn't think people would like it, but so glad you did! Thanks for the amazing feedback and just because of that, I decided to continue!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

 **I'll Be Fine**

* * *

 _"Hey Jack?" Kim's_ _sweet voice carried out to him from where she was standing in the doorway of their living room. At the call, Jack's head snapped up from watching the tv as he turned to look at his wife._

 _"Yeah Kim?" He smiled, lovingly gazing at his 4-months-pregnant wife who was staring at him innocently. He stood up and made his way over to her, soon standing face to face with her._

 _Kim smiled and bit her lip, in a way that sent Jack crazy even after all these years. Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as close to him as her slight baby bump would allow._

 _Kim stared up at him through her eyelashes and snaked her arms around his neck, still smiling and biting her lip. Jack leaned down and rubbed noses with her, before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss._

 _Four months ago she had told Jack that she was pregnant and sent them both over the moon. After half a year of marriage, the now 21 year olds were expecting a baby girl, another thing that sent especially Jack into glee._

 _Breaking away from the kiss, Jack smiled and looked at Kim curiously._

 _"What did you want baby girl?" He couldn't believe that in another five months, he would get his baby girl n.2, his princess, his little bundle of joy...all of which he got to share with Kim._

 _Kim put their foreheads together and smiled again, this time giddily._

 _"I wanna play Hide and Seek!" She squealed, breaking free from Jack's hold. He was left staring at her with wide eyes, completely thrown off guard._

 _She wanted to play Hide and Seek?_

 _"But..._ why? _" Jack asked, confused out of his mind. Of all the things they could do, she wanted to play Hide and Seek._

 _Kim rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Come on Jack! We haven't played in like,_ forever! _"_

 _Jack raised his eyebrows, totally amused at this point._

 _"Please Jack? Just once! And we can invite the guys to play with us! It'll be more fun than just in two!" Kim gave her best puppy dog eyes, something that got her husband every time._

 _Jack tried to resist but really, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't, "Oh okay! Fine! We can play Hide and Seek" he put his hands up in surrender and grinned when Kim rejoiced._

 _"Yay! Thanks Jack!" Kim threw her arms around Jack, squeezing him tight but also being careful of her bump._

 _When they pulled back, Jack frowened and Kim instantly knew what was wrong. She smiled fondly and put her hand on her bump._

 _"Don't worry Jack, the baby and me will be alright." Jack looked down at her baby bump and put his hand over her hers._

 _"I'll be fine"_

* * *

 _I'll be fine...I'll be fine._

But she wasn't.

Jack stared down at the sleeping form of his daughter, who had decided to remain with her dad in his room and cuddle up with him. She had fallen asleep a while ago but Jack was wide awake, now leaning against the back of the bed and patting Olivia's head affectionately.

He rested his head against the board and gulped down hard. This was impossible. When Olivia first barged into his room and shook him awake, he didn't know what she was blabbering about.

But as soon as she said 'mommy' he froze. His heart stopped for a moment and his blood literally ran cold. Now, he may have calmed down after the initial shock of hearing her talk about her mother but hearing her say she had _spoken_ to her...

Jack shook his head again, this really was impossible. He looked back down at his daughter and tried to convince himself that it had only been a dream.

It had to be. There was no way Olivia had talked to her in reality because...because Kim was _dead._

Jack drew in a shaky breath as he brought himself to realize this fact once more, the pain always building ten fold. Even after four years, he was still a mess. He only tried to be strong for the closest thing to Kim he had left, his little Olivia.

Sure, he had told Olivia stories about her mother from time to time, explained how she was and how Olivia was exactly like her. Olivia had always seemed fascinated but Jack always had to endure the pain in telling her she would never get to see her again.

She was only a year old when Kim left them, so of course the little girl didn't remember much. He had tried to build up their life without her and hoped that one day the pain would subside.

So why did Olivia had to come now and tell him this? He didn't know why, but he felt like there was something more to this dream. He wanted to believe it was a dream but something held him back.

Could he actually believe what his five year old daughter was telling him?

Jack thought hard. She couldn't be making this up. Olivia had never before had some serious dream like this and it involved her mom. Even she had to realize that something this serious couldn't be joked about.

Why would she dream about Kim coming to see her and telling her it was just a game of Hide and Seek?

Sure, Kim had always loved the game, in their teen years she would always make the gang play, but this didn't mean she would hide the fact that she was dead!

Plus, Olivia didn't know this. Of all the things Jack had told her, he forgot to mention she liked Hide and Seek.

Suddenly, Jack sat up straight, realization drawning upon him.

 _Kim liked Hide and Seek._

 _Shs told Olivia to come find her._

"Kim..." Jack looked at the framed picture on his nightstand, the smiling face of Kim staring back at him.

He knew he ought to know this was impossible, because she was dead, but still. He looked back Olivia and hope started filling him.

Maybe...just maybe the dream could turn into reality.

* * *

Jack threw himself onto the soft couch and sighed. He rubbed his temples in hopes of relieving the pain and make his headache go away but it was that persistent.

"Here you go Jack" He looked up as Milton came over to him, a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

Jerry had invited both Milton and Jack over to his place to spend some time together after a whole week of work. It was tradition, making up for the lost time in the weekends.

As soon as they arrived, Olivia had run off to play with Milton and Jerry's kids, 4 year old Lance and 5 year old Gabe. Gabe's little sister and Jerry's youngest kid, was just following them around and doing her best to play.

"Thanks Milton" Jack gulped down the pill and ran a hand through his hair, hoping the headache would just leave him alone now.

Milton nodded and sat down next to Jack, "Tough night?" Milton patted Jack sympathetically on the shoulder, sighing as he thought about Kim.

The man was falling to pieces without her. Jack nodded in response as Jerry came in and joined them too, having just left Taylor and a pregnant Julie chatting in the kitchen.

"What happened bro?" The Latino asked as he plopped down onto the couch too, sitting on the other side of Jack.

The brunt leaned back and crossed his arms, "Nothing, just Olivia woke me up in the middle of the night..."

"And...?" Milton urged him, knowing that there was more to it. Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to tell the guys. Maybe they would tell him he was just being crazy and that all that happened last night meant nothing.

"She had a...a dream" he began, looking for the right way to phrase the matter, "And..." he stopped. The words got stuck in His throat and he was fighting them out.

"Go on Jack" Jerry nodded at him, eyes narrowed in attention and even concern.

"She saw Kim" Jack blurred out, now waiting for a reaction from the guys. He felt them stiffen and gulped.

"K-Kim? She saw Kim?" Jerry stuttered, eyes wide.

"What did she do?" Milton asked, voice barely above a whisper but enough for Jack to hear it.

"She said to...to come find her. She said that all this was just a game" Jack stood up from the couch and turned back towards the giys, who were now looking up at him.

"She said it was just a simple game of Hide and Seek and that we still had to find her." Jack's voice grew hard as his jaw clenched. All of a sudden, all he felt was anger.

Not hopelessness, not pain, just _anger._

"Guys...please tell me I'm going crazy" Jack shut his eyes thigtly and pleaded.

What else could he do? He was a man who had lost his love, he was someone who was still trying to deal with the aftermath, how could you throw this one more thing at him and tell him it was all a _game?_

"Tell me I shouldn't believe Olivia." Milton and Jerry didn't say anything, because they were too shocked to even think. They were both feeling so bad for their best friend, who didn't deserve all of this.

Why him and Kim? The golden couple?

What could they say now too make Jack feel better? They had already said it all during the last four year.

"Jack-" Milton began, trying to put Jack out of his misery, but the poor man was already in too deep.

"Tell me _I'll be fine_ "

* * *

 **And there you go! Hope it was all okay and I'll be sure to update soon!**

 **In the meantime, drop in a review and don't be afraid to share your ideas! I might catch up on one of them, because I feel like I might need some help with this story after all.**

 **Thanks guys and until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	3. Seek Honey, Seek

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here!**

 **Wow, this is the fastest I've ever updated and it's all because of you guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and just for you, I sat myself down and began this chapter!**

 **Things are starting to get real now and it gets a bit sad in this one but nothing you can't handle ;) Or so I hope!**

 **Hope you like it and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it**

* * *

 **Seek Honey, Seek**

* * *

Later that evening, Jack and Olivia were driving back home, both exhausted from the day's events. Olivia was tired out because of all the playing she had done and Jack...well Jack still felt like his head weighed a ton.

After his breakdown, the three men had remained there silent, not wanting to say the wrong thing and worsen the situation. Jerry and Milton both knew that no words could make Jack feel better now and sometimes, silence is just what you need.

So they just let Jack calm down but grieved with him, because they were brothers and one's pain, was the other's pain too. They let Jack know they were there for him and at the moment, that was just what the brunet needed.

Someone to be there for him.

Even though Jack had taken the medicine, it seemed to have no effect at all as for the entire day the pounding countinued, painfully hammering against his skull, forcing the little family to go home earlier than usual.

Olivia sighed and rested her head against the window glass as she watched the outside world blur by. Jack heard the small sigh and looked at his daughter from the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry we had to go back early sweetheart" He said, eyes returning back to the road.

"It's okay daddy" Olivia raised her head and lazily smiled, making Jack chuckle.

"I see I'm not the only one tired" He smiled at her and Olivia grinned sheepishly, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.

She looked back out and realized that they were home. Jack pulled up in the driveway and parked. Once the car stopped, Olivia snapped off her seatbelt and just sat there.

Jack got out from the car and saw that Olivia was still in, sitting there with her arms lazily slumped on her sides. Jack smiled and shook his head, going over to Olivia's side and opening the door.

As soon as the door was open, Olivia raised her arms, silently asking to be picked up, just as Jack had thought.

Jack swooped down and hoisted Olivia out of her seat, her arms going around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist. Kicking the door shut, Jack sighed and buried his head into his daughter's hair, carring her to the house.

He shut his eyes for a moment as his head throbbed again, memories flooding back to him again.

 _"Come on Kim" Jack called out, adjusting his pants. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair and looked at Kim, who was still sitting in the car, blonde stands badly tangled and his shirt draped over her petite body._

 _Kim raised her eyes from staring at her feet to Jack, looking at him through half-lidded eyes that told him she was really in no mood to walk._

 _Kim swallowed and put her palms on the car seat, tensing her muscles and looking ready to stand up...before she gave up and turned to Jack with a pleading look._

 _Jack laughed and shook his head at her childness, finally getting the memo and leaning into the car. He reached in and Kim instantly raised her arms, letting Jack lift her up and out of the car._

 _She wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging to him as he kissed her neck._

 _"I love you Jack" she mumbled into his ear and shivered in his arms as he kissed her on a fresh hickey. She smiled to her herself and bit her lip, recalling what they had just finished doing in the back of his car._

 _He must have been having the same thoughts too as she felt his hot breath on her neck as he grinned._

 _"I love you too baby girl" and there they stood, two 19 year olds clinging to eachother and basking into eachother's love._

* * *

"What do you want for dinner Livvy?" Jack asked as he opened the fridge, looking for some ingredients to fish out.

"Yersterday's chicken curry with rice?" Olivia responded in a hopeful tone, given the dish was her favorite.

Jack smiled and went for the packed up chicken leftovers, closing the fridge behind him, "Sure" he then started on the rice and was silently thanking Olivia for having picked out something fast to make.

Since the chicken was already there, only thing that had to be was the rice and Jack didn't mind boiling them up.

He didn't think his headache could handle making a full meal.

As Jack went about the kitchen, Olivia sat at the table, head resting on top. She was too tired to even walk to the living room and watch some cartoons.

She lazily slid her fingers on the smooth surface of the table and spoke up, her sleepy voice breaking the silence.

"Daddy when are going to start looking for mommy?"

Jack nearly dropped the water filled pot at that. He made a startled noise and gripped the pot more securely. Olivia raised her head and looked at her father.

Finally putting the pot on the stove, he took a deep breath in but didn't turn around.

"What are you talking about Livvy?" Olivia frowned at her dad's back, who had occupied himself in taking out the rice.

"Mommy, daddy. We have to look for her remember?" Jack tensed and gripped the fire lighter tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"You were just dreaming sweetie" He kept telling himself to stay calm, not to blow up and just go on with what he was doing.

"But it was real daddy! She talked to me! She said it herself" Olivia crossed her arms, finality in her voice and actions.

"Olivia, it was just a dream" Jack raised his voice slightly, but even the use of her full name went unnoticed by Olivia, who just kept going on to further prove her point.

"No daddy, I'm telling you! We jist need to find her the game will be ov-"

"Over?" Jack finally wheeled around, dropping the fire lighter on the counter, making it clunk loudly. Olivia stopped in mid sentence and stared at her father.

"So you're saying that we just need to find her super amazing, well-thought hiding spot and it'll all be over? The _game_ will end and we'll live _happily ever after?_ "

Jack's eyes were flaring, the one thing that Olivia noticed and that should've stopped her from saying anything more.

But she didn't stop. She slightly nodded, still stubbornly caught up in her beliefs. And it was just that Kim-like stubbornness that made Jack even angrier.

"Daddy she-"

"SHE'S DEAD OLIVIA!" That was it. He had done it. He had said it.

He had lost control.

All this time, Jack had avoided using this word with Olivia, because just saying that Kim's not coming back had seemed enough for the little one.

Until now apparently.

As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Jack snapped his eyes open and looked at Olivia, breath caught in His throat.

The little girl was sitting there, frozen on her chair. Her eyes were wide in fear, Jack could tell and her face was quickly growing red.

She was about to cry. And he caused it.

"Liv I-" but he didn't get to finish, because Olivia had already leapt out of her chair and was running off, her sobs filling the house.

Jack immediately made to follow her and ran after her. Near the table though, his foot got caught in one of the chair's legs and he tripped, barely catching himself.

Once he regained his posture, he shut his eyes tightly and felt like he was about to explode.

Pain, rage, sorrow, guiltiness all swirled inside him as his headache reached excruciatingly high levels.

He didn't know what to do, he felt like a miserable monster.

He had just said her mother is dead.

He brought tears into her eyes, something that he promised himself never to do.

He just yelled at her, something he had always avoided doing.

He...he wasn't himself anymore.

With nothing more left to do, Jack did the only thing he could think of.

He yelled and punched the wall...and then yelled some more.

* * *

"Shit Jack" Jack mumbled to himself as he wrapped his bloody and aching hand in bandages.

After he was done, he got up and rubbed his eyes, wiping away even the least trace of tears. Olivia wasn't the only one that had been crying.

He exited the kitchen and the joint living room, climbing the stairs and finally going into Olivia's room. He quietly opened and closed the door behind him, his eyes landing on the small lump on the bed covered in bedsheets.

He sighed and walked over to the bed, crouching down. Olivia was facing the other way and clutching one of her stuffed animals close to her chest. Her eyes were screwed shut and tear stains lined her small face.

Jack's heart dropped to his stomach as he noticed his daughter's tear stained face, still unable to believe he had done this to her.

He gently wiped away all the remaining tears and leaned down to kiss Olivia on the forehead.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I'm so, so sorry" he whispered, buring his head into her hair and nuzzling his nose in it.

"I love you" when usually Olivia always answered to that, this time Jack wasn't expecting a reply, which in fact didn't come.

He sighed, acknowledging that she was asleep and kissed her again one last time before patting her head lovingly and exiting her room.

But if he had looked more closely, he would've noticed that little eyes were shyly looking around in the darkness and that small ears had heard everything as they were not asleep.

Olivia clutched her teddy bear closer to her and whimpered "Mommy"

After that, she was out like a light.

* * *

 _She was sitting in the same immense field again, but this time, she didn't start spinning around to have some fun. She was in no mood to have fun right now._

 _So she just sat there, gloomy picking at the grass until she heard something, or rather someone._

 _"Liv?" Olivia raised her head and her sad eyes immediately swelled up at sight in front of her. Her mommy was back._

 _She was standing there with her hands behind her back, smiling at her with her same loving smile._

 _Olivia shot up from the ground and ran at her mother, hugging her legs and letting out a sob. Her small body began shaking violently with her increasing cries before she was swept off her feet and taken into strong yet gentle arms._

 _"Shhh...it's okay baby, I'm here now" Kim softly mumbled into her ear, rocking her gently into her arms._

 _At her words though, Olivia cried even louder, heart crushing sobs emitting from her mouth. She clutched her mom harder, afraid that if she's let go even the slightest bit, she would slip away._

 _Kim brought a hand up to her head and started patting it affectionatly, while continuously murmuring calming words into her daughter's ear._

 _At last, Olivia's crying subsided and soon she was only sniffing. Her grip on Kim didn't loosen though, nor did Kim's on her._

 _"M-mommy" Kim sat down on the grass with Olivia still in her arms and once she was down, she grabbed Olivia's face into her hands and made her look up._

 _Doe brown eyes stared into doe brown eyes as Kim took in just how much Olivia was like her. Wiping away her tears, she smiled and hugged Olivia again._

 _"Feeling better now baby?" She kissed the top of her head as Olivia nodded, her face in the crook of Kim's neck._

 _"Yes" Her voice was so small that Kim hugged her tighter, raveling into the feel._

 _"What made you so upset Livvy?"_

 _"D-daddy" Olivia slightly pushed away from Kim and looked up at her, her lips quivering again._

 _"He-he said you were...you were dead" Olivia's voice dropped down to a terrified whisper as she stared at her mother wide eyed._

 _Kim looked down at her little girl and finally, she smiled, shaking her head. Olivia just sat there confused, not knowing how to take it._

 _Was her mommy just as mad as she had been when her dad told her this?_

 _"Oh Livvy" Kim began, smoothing Olivia's hair, "Sometimes your dad says such big words he doesn't even know the meaning of" Kim laughed, making Olivia break out into a smile too._

 _That means daddy was wrong! Her mommy was fine._

 _"Don't you cry about things like these sweetie. You're strong remember? And just remember what I told you" Kim leaned back until she was laying on the grass with Olivia on top of her._

 _She began running her fingers through her soft hair as Olivia sighed contendly. Being in her mother's arms brought her a warmth no other person had ever given her, not even her dad._

 _It was close to it, but...different._

 _"Seek honey, seek" Kim muttered softly, hearing Olivia's breath begging to deepen._

 _"Just Seek for me"_

 _Olivia nodded slightly, sleep overwhelming her until her eyes finally fluttered close, welcoming peaceful slumber._

* * *

 **And there it is! Hope it was good enough and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **In the meantime, just as always, drop in a review because they sure make me write faster! Just like they did this time :)**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	4. Setting Up The Search Party

**Hey guys! I bring you now Chapter 4!**

 **Another fast update for such loyal and amazing readers. Your reviews just really make my day and prompt me to write faster. Thank you.**

 **Now, as you've seen, every chapter has so far contained a memory. It's a thing that happens in this one too and will probably happen in others as well I think.**

 **I have big things planned for this story and I hope you stay with me until the end!**

 **And one more last thing! If you still haven't yet, Go check out Aznmissy04's Together We Stand! You won't be disappointed! She's an amazing writer.**

 **I'll let you read now and hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it**

* * *

 **Setting Up The Search Party**

* * *

 _"You're an ass Jack" Kim barged into the room and marched over to where her boyfriend was in the kitchen. Jack jumped at the outburst and spun around, a spatula in one hand._

 _He stared wide eyed at his girlfriend as she stood there with her arms crossed and a deep scowl on her face. Jack could practically feel the piercing daggers here eyes were sending his way._

 _"What? Why?!" He sputtered out as Kim walked closer to him, her face right into his._

 _"You made Kay cry!" Kim threw her arms into the air in exasperation, then putting her hands on her hips. Jack stood there shocked, shrinking under Kim's accusing glare._

 _The two 17-year-olds were babysitting Jack's little cousins, Kaylee and Nick as he had to and Kim decided to join in. Everything had been going fine until Jack scolded Kay for being too reckless while playing a game of Tag, as she had almost fallen into the raveen that ran by the house._

 _The five year old took the scolding too seriously as Jack had never yelled at her before and only now the brunet discovered he made his baby cousin cry._

 _"But I didn't mean to!" He really didn't. He was appalled at the news and wanted to beat himself for causing her tears._

 _Kim's eyes softened a bit as she stepped back, "Well you did, you jerk" She punched him on the shoulder and then pushed him out of the room and out of the house._

 _"You didn't need to be that hard on her" she scolded while they walked to the backyard._

 _"I didn't realize it Kim, I feel horrible" Jack sighed sadly and his ears perked up as weak sobs reached them._

 _"I know you do Jack but now you have to make her realize it too" Kim put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it just before he went off to comfort Kay._

 _"Never be hard on kids, Jack" she whispered, smiling slightly._

 _"They can bring treasure into lives"_

Jack woke up with a start and sat up straight on the bed. He was breathing hard and and sweat was running down his forehead, like he had just had a nightmare when actually...it had just been a memory.

Jack buried his face into his hands and gripped his head hard. He had been having _too many_ memories recently and damn it, everything he did as of late seemed to trigger something.

His and Olivia's day out in the rain, little things like just carrying her around and now, even Kim's scolding was back.

This was all so overwhelming and Jack couldn't keep up. He felt like he was falling in deeper and deeper, more than he ever had in the past years and he didn't know what to do.

He groaned and fell back down on the matress, turning his head to look at Kim's photo on his nightstand. He just laid there and simply stared at Kim's smiling face, feeling like he was back to those wonderful days where he got to wake up next to her and look at her until she woke up.

He was no creep, he was just a lover. Her best friend, boyfriend and then husband.

Staring at Kim's angelic face seemed to gradually calm him down as he got to think. Should he follow Kim's old advice and don't be too hard on Olivia? For the record, he was _not_ yelling at her like he had done just a few hours ago but should he just let her do her thing?

Should he actually let his daughter search invain for her dead mother?

Was it _actually_ _invain?_

Wait...all these dreams, all these memories...did they mean anything? Were they more than just reminiscings? Was Olivia's dream not causal?

Jack shook his head, _'I'm such an idiot'_ he bitterly thought. Great, now he was actually getting his hopes up.

This was no fairytale. Had it been one, he would've gotten the queen of his kingdom back a long while ago. But was she here, sleeping next to him now?

No, she most certainly was not.

But what's the point in pondering over things now? After his outburst, he probably had scared Olivia off her path and now that she knew the cold and raw truth, there was no way she still thought of it as a game.

He would wake up later in the morning and him and Olivia would go about their day as usual, as if nothing strange had happened over the weekend. He would need to do something to get himself forgiven and he wasn't sure what he had to do to gain that this time.

A chocolate bar to take to kindergarten? A special breakfast and lunch since the poor girl didn't even have dinner? A new toy?

Well, one thing was for sure. If needed, he would let her play.

* * *

The sun rays streamed in through the window and illuminated Olivia's room as the little girl hid her face in her pillow to escape the sunlight.

It was Monday, the dreaded start of the week.

Olivia groaned and raised her head, squinting at the sudden light and rubbing her eyes. She let out a huge yawn and threw the covers off herself. Then, she sat up in bed and just proceeded to sit there, her limbs slumped.

After five good minutes of just sitting, she gathered all the strength and her five year old self and got out of bed. She stumbled with every step she took as she made her way out of her room and into the lobby.

Reaching the bathroom, she saw that the door was locked and so, she went up to it and and banged her head against it, waiting for it to open.

She was too tired to even think that maybe she only needed to turn the knob. So she waited, her head still resting against the wooden door.

 _Click_

Olivia didn't react in time to the sound and she let out a squeal as the door suddenly opened, her body falling forward as her forehead missed the support.

Before she could hit the ground though, two strong arms wrapped themselves around Olivia's body, holding her and keeping her from falling.

"Whoa" Jack breathed out, who had reacted quickly unlike Olivia and had caught her in time.

He picked the sleepy kid up and held her close, her eyes opening a bit more as she saw her father.

"Careful sweetie" Jack mumbled, going in to kiss her cheek but missed as Olivia abruptly turned her head to the side.

 _'Okay she's still mad'_ Jack sighed as Olivia began wriggling around in his arms, clearly wanting to be put down. After a short while of struggling, Jack finally set her down and she immediately walked past him and to the toilet.

Once she got to it, she wheeled around on the spot and crossed her arms, her still sleepy face morphing into the cutest pout ever, complete with the bottom lip out.

Jack suddenly had a vision of Kim standing there with the same pout on her face, her arms crossed too as she glared at him.

Jack snapped out of it and realized that he had to go out, and so he went downstairs to make that special breakfast.

* * *

Once Olivia got downstairs, dressed in blue leggings and favourite button up, she saw her dad setting the last food filled plate on the dining table.

She didn't look at the table but clutched the comb in her hand and went for her dad, who saw her coming and had stopped doing his work. Neither of them said anything as she silently gave him the comb and turned around.

Jack allowed an amused smile to appear on his face as he began combing Olivia's hair, pulling into into two ponytails. So she still didn't want to talk to him but no matter what, needed him.

Olivia stayed silent the whole time, not uttering a single word as she was still mad at her dad. How could he have said such a thing? Just like mommy said, he didn't know what he was talking about about and Olivia was now determined to prove him wrong.

Once her hair was done, Olivia allowed her eyes to skim the table and one by one, she took in what was on it.

Chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries for toppings, a big glass of pomegranate juice sitting by her already filled plate and on the other side of it, a pack of M&M's.

Despite her grudge, Olivia couldn't keep her eyes from widening as they hungrily swept over her favorite breakfast. It was clear that her her dad was trying to make up for last night but she wasn't going to let him off that easily.

Getting over her shock, Olivia cleared her throat and sat down in a chair, starting on her 'deliciously-amazing-breakfast-that-still-would-not-suffice-as-an-apology' as she called it.

But that didn't stop her from warding down every bit of the meal, food knew no grudge.

Jack sighed and sat down to eat too, looking up at his daughter in wonder.

 _'Just another thing she gets from her mother, stubbornly stubborn'_ he slightly smiled at his own thoughts, stuffing a forkful into his mouth. While chewing, he thought it was about time to try and make some conversation.

"Auntie Julie is coming over today" Olivia looked up from her plate, her cheeks stuffed and bulging out. Jack bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm working late today so she's gonna come over with Lance and watch you until I come home" He took a sip from his juice as Olivia nodded.

This wasn't a new thing. Julie or Taylor had often babysat Olivia when needed and he had just asked them yesterday for the favour again. Since Julie was on maternity leave, she agreed. They all loved Olivia anyway.

Seeing Olivia was just like seeing Kim again in a way.

"She'lol be picking you up from kindergarten too" Once again, Olivia just nodded as she finished her pancakes.

Jack just sighed and finished up his own. This was going to be a long day.

"Oh and take the M&M's with you" he really tried everything to apologize but obviously, still didn't quite get it. Maybe he could pick up a toy on the way home...

He watched Olivia as she gulped down her juice, pomegranate and not orange because she was unique just like that.

Just like Kim.

* * *

Giddy laughter filled the air as kids ran out of the building towards their waiting parents or siblings. Kindergarten was done for the day and the kids just wanted to go eat and play some more.

Olivia walked out with her friend Valerie alongside her, talking about the activities of the day. Once outside, her friend spotted her mother as Olivia spotted her Auntie Julie waiting for her, Lance and Gabe.

Turned out in the end that they'd all be at her house With Aintie Julie watching them until her dad got home.

"Bye Liv!" With a wave of her hand, Valerie ran off to her mother, who greeted her with a hug.

And Olivia watched, just stared from a distance as the mother and daughter began walking off, Valerie's excited chatter being loud and heard by her too.

Oh, how she wished she could be in that same field again with her own mommy, spending time with her and telling her the events of her day.

That way, she would've got her hug too, would've got to see her smiling proudly at her...would've got a mommy to come back to.

Olivia sighed sadly as she began walking to auntie Julie, suddenly feeling a whoosh of wind blow past her.

"Come on Liv!" Gabe shouted as he surpassed her, Lance not too far behind him. Seeing her best friends, Olivia immediately perked up and began running after them, all the way to her pregnant auntie Julie.

"Hey kids! Has fun?" Julie warmly greeted them all with a hug. Olivia hugged her back but didn't feel that warm feeling at all as she instead had always done with her mommy.

A chourus of 'yeah' and 'yes' followed the question as they began walking to Julie's car. The ride home was filled with chatter as the boys made plans for the rest of the day but Julie noticed that Olivia was awfully quiet.

Being a mini Kim, she was never one to be calm and quiet so whenever she was, there was to worry. Julie frowned as she looked at her from the rear-view mirror, but Olivia didn't notice as she was too busy looking outside.

Once back home, they all dumped their backpacks in the living room before turning on the tv. Gabe and Lance rushed around and weren't shy at all as this house was like their second home, but Olivia too her time and slowly did her stuff.

"Okay kids, snacks?" Julie asked emerging from the kitchen. The kids all took something to eat and sat down in front of the tv, enjoying some cartoons.

Finishing her bag of chips quickly, Olivia got up from the couch and looked around for Julie until she found her in the lobby dusting some furniture. She quietly walked behind her and waited for her to notice her.

Once Julie did, she shot her a surprised smile, "Oh Liv! What's wrong? Want something more?"

Olivia shook her head and bit her lip. She had been planning this the entire ride home and had been thinking about it even in kindergarten. She couldn't back out now. It was the only way to start.

"No auntie, I actually wanted to ask something" Julie furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned down the best she could with her bulging belly.

"Oh okay then. Ask away sweetheart" Olivia took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on a picture of Kim behind Julie.

"I just wanted to know...what was my mommy like?" The look on Julie's face was priceless. Olivia saw her visibly pale and her eyes widen. It must have been a blow.

Olivia already knew this stuff from her dad, but it was the first time talking about this with her auntie so she figured this was the right way to start and then approach what she really wanted to know.

"You...okay" Julie rubbed her forehead, seemingly in deep though and finally too a deep breath.

"Okay well, that's easy" She began, shooting Olivia a small smile, "She was just like you. Or rather, you're just like her." Julie straightned up and began walking around the lobby, continuing her work of small cleaning.

"Blonde, fiery, strong minded and strong willed. Stubborn, really stubborn and had a short temper" Julie laughed, a far away look in her eyes as she remembered all those times she used to lunge at people when they pissed her off and how Jack had to restrain her.

"But she was so nice, always there for a friend and making you smile. She was a firecracker, but knew how to be gentle and caring. She loved kids, and she loved her gang. They did so many crazy things together" Julie picked up a photo of Kim and ran her fingers over the surface of tha glass, biting her lip.

Olivia followed closely behind her and listened to everything she said. She also already knew some of their crazy adventures, her dad had a lot of things to tell.

She personally loved hearing those stories, because she got to see a twinkle in her daddy's eyes. Olivia sighed thinking about her father. She was doing this for the both of them.

When Julie stopped talking, Olivia got her chance to finally say what was on her mind.

"And what did they like doing most? Like any favorite hang out place...?" She trailed off, watching closely as Julie didn't hesitate to answer.

"The dojo of course! And Phil's! I swear the mall was their second home" Julie laughed again as she put down Kim's photo.

Olivia wanted to smack her head at her stupidity. Phil's! Of course!

 _But wait, Phil's is like the dojo. I've been there countless of times, I've never seen her there'_ Olivia frowned and hoped that there was more to it.

"There was the Arcade, the skateboard park for Jack and Kim and for calmer times, just the park" Julie finished, turning to Olivia with a final smile.

"Hope that is enough Liv" She ruffled her hair and Olivia smiled gratefully.

"Yes, thanks auntie" she hugged her and even kissed her belly. Julie laughed and with that, went to check on the boys.

Olivia stood there thinking it all over. So she had the arcade, the skateboard park and the normal park. Great, now she's could start her seeking.

Yes, Olivia's plan had been to find out her mother's favorite hang out places other than the dojo and then start looking for her there. She'd have to look closely but she'd do it.

All she needed now was a search party. As if on cue, Gabe and Lance came running out of the living room and stopped before her.

"Hey Liv! Wanna play?!" Lance asked with Gabe nodding along. Olivia's face lit up as she stared at her best friends in delight.

 _They_ were her search party.

"Sure guys! I have a game!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands. Gabe and Lance turned immediately attentive.

"It's called 'Seek The Blonde'" And then, Olivia went on to explain the rules.

* * *

 **There you go! Hope it was good and stay tuned for the next chapter! And as always, review and tell me what you thought of it!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	5. Evergreen Or Faded?

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 is finally here!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, they always mean a lot to me and so, keep them coming please! They're just what gets me to sit down and write after a long and tiring day.**

 **I'm happy you like this story so much! You're the best!**

 **Now, before reading, please note this guys: GO CHECK OUT 'TOGETHER WE STAND' BY AZNMISSY04'! Thank you!**

 **And finally, I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it, nor do I own Thinking Out Loud.**

* * *

 **Evergreen Or Faded?**

* * *

Olivia, Gabe and Lance walked into the living room and saw Julie sitting on the couch reading a book and the tv had been turned off. They walked up to her and she looked up from her book.

"Mommy can we go somewhere?" Lance asked, placing his hands on Julie's knees. The plan now simply was to go out and start looking in all those places Olivia had found out about.

Julie looked at them all and saw Olivia and Gabe nodding. Smiling, she kissed Lance on the forehead and stood up.

"Sure kids! Go and put your shoes on please" with that, the kids ran off and started messily putting on the shoes, jumping around in their excitement. Julie laughed and grabbed her car keys.

When the children had finally managed to get ready, they all lined up in front of Julie, who was waiting for them by the front door.

"Okay, ready?" Three heads nodded excitedly and once the door was opened, they dashed outside and into the now open car.

"Where to?" Julie asked once they were in the road. Gabe and Lance turned to Olivia, waiting for an answer on their own. She looked back at them and smirked, turning to Julie again.

"The mall" Julie shot them a quizzical look from the rear view mirror but went to the mall nonetheless.

The entire ride there, Olivia was practically bouncing in her seat, eagerly waiting to start the search. And with the boys by her side it would be quicker.

Once they finally parked in the mall parking lot, the kids rushed out and waited for Julie to come out too. When they were all ready to go, they entered the mall and walked all the way to the courtyard in the middle of the dojo and Phil's.

"So what do you kids wanna do?" Julie asked, looking around for anything that might interest them.

"You want to shop?" She smiled, amused. At that, Gabe looked revolted.

"NO! Never! Why would I wanna shop?!" He jumped back from Julie and into Olivia, who pushed him back onto his feet. As he stumbled to regain his balance, Julie laughed, he was so much like Jerry.

"What else then? It's the mall after all! Or did you want to practice some?" Julie pointed at the dojo, seeing Rudy inside teaching a class.

All of the kids loved karate, it ran in their veins but this was not the time for it. Olivia shook her head and stepped up.

"No auntie, we wanted to go to the arcade" Gabe and Lance stood behind her and looked at eachother. The arcade seemed so much better than shopping, and so they nodded along.

"The arcade?" Julie's eyebrows furrowed but she guessed it made sense. She shrugged and said, Okay. Come on then" and they followed her all the way to the Gamer's Liar.

"Here we are" once outside the place, they stopped and Julie looked at them. She nodded over to the entrance and told them to come on in.

They walked in and Olivia stopped for a moment to around herself. It was her very first time coming in an arcade and her eyes rushed around the place taking it all in. Various games were in ever corner, from dancing ones to pinball, from racing games, to air hockey.

"This place is so _cool!_ " Gabe and Lance both shouted, completely reading Olivia's mind. She soon snapped out of her trace as she remembered why they were here in the first place.

She shook her head and looked at Julie, "Hey auntie, can we go play around now?" She moved over and stood between the boys, ready to take charge as soon as they left Julie's side.

"Of course Liv, I'll just be..." Julie looked around to try and find some spot where non-gamers could stay and she found one just by a vending machine, on the one side of which there was a single chair.

"There!" She pointed at the chair and the kids turned around to look. It was in a spot where Julie would be able to look after them half of the time depending on which side of the arcade they were in.

Olivia nodded, "Okay!" Julie smiled and walked away and as soon as she was out of ear shot, Olivia pulled Gabe and Lance aside.

"Okay guys! We have some time on our own now and you know what to do, right?" She stood in front of them, talking in a serious and professional manner, clearly taking things in control.

Gabe and Lance nodded, "Find auntie Kimmy. Simple" Olivia sighed and nodding, set them all on the search.

Oh boys, if only it were that simple.

* * *

"Liv...I think I lost" Lance walked over to where Olivia was, near the Whack-A-Mole game, looking around. Upon hearing that, Olivia swiftly turned around and scrunched her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Lance breathed in deep and looked bummed out.

"I can't find her anywhere! I've looked in every corner and even went past the best games just to stay focused!" The little boy threw his arms in the air exasperated.

Before Olivia could say anything, Gabe appeared and joined in on the complaining.

"He's right Liv, we aren't getting anywhere" He looked at her apologetically, "This is useless"

Olivia frowned deeply but if didn't take long for sadness to turn into anger. Her eyes narrowed as she huffed, "Useless? I'll tell you what is useless! Your work!" She set her hands on her hips and glared at them as the boys jumped back at her outburst.

"You're not trying hard enough! She's somewhere, I just _know_ it!" She crossed her arms, her little body shaking with anger.

"The target isn't useless, you are!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Olivia knew it was too much. She didn't need to go there. Her eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth.

She looked down in shame and scolded herself for getting so riled up.

"I-I'm s-sor-" Her stutters were stopped by Gabe who came closer to her and made her look up. She looked into his eyes and found compassion in them, something so soft and warm that all her embarrassment melted away.

"It's okay Olivia. We know how much this means to you" Lance walked up to them and nodded.

"Yeah and we're sorry. We promise we won't stop until we get her" Olivia stared at her two best friends for a while, tears welling up in her eyes. At last, she smiled at them and and swiped her hands down her face, not letting a single a tear escape.

"Thank you guys. But I'm sorry." They boys grinned at her before going in for a group hug.

While hugging them, Olivia opened her eyes and they instantly landed on a single person that stood out in the crowd.

A young blonde head among brunets that bounced up and down, cheering the loudest out of the crowd. Waving her arms around and screaming at one of the boys playing some game.

"Come on Keegan! Go, go, go!" The girl yelled as one of the boys did a spinning back kick and sent the avatar of his opponent flying against the wall. The game had ended and he had won.

The crowd erupted into a huge roar as the kids pulled apart and looked on. They didn't notice Julie come up behind them until she spoke up.

"And that kids is the Immortal Slayer" The kids turned to her as she smirked, "I see this game is pretty popular even now"

"Have you ever played it mommy?" Lance asked, looking up at her. Julie chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I never did. Your uncle Jack and auntie Kim did." As soon as she finished, Julie's eyes widened slightly as she suddenly looked down at the kids alarmed.

Olivia knew she had been expecting some kind of question and saw her get even more surprised when the boys just nodded and watched on.

Olivia turned her attention back to the crowd too and saw the blonde and brunet finally get away from all the people. Suddenly, something struck her.

Her mom and dad liked playing this game...just like these teens.

Was this some sort of hint her mommy was sending her from wherever she was? Were these guys in on this game too?

"That was awesome Keeg" Olivia heard the girl say as the passed by her.

The bou smirked and popped his collar, "Had any doubts Jane?" The girl, now known as Jane, rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Keegan who just laughed in response.

"Whatever! You up for the skatepark?" Keegan nodded his head vigorously as they both broke out into a sprint and exited the arcade.

Olivia gasped loudly as she watched them leave. They were going to the skatepark! Exactly where she needed to go now!

"Auntie Julie!" Julie turned to her concerned, "Can we got to the skatepark? Please?" Olivia looked at pleadingly while all Julie could do was blink at her repeatedly.

"O..Kay" She hesitantly nodded and as soon as she did, Olivia ran outside, followed by the boys who were hot on her heels.

* * *

"Where are they?" As soon as they arrived at the skatepark, Olivia started looking around for the two friends that had had a head start. She skimmed through the various teens that were animatedly talking and skateboarding but still couldn't locate the blonde and the brunet.

She didn't even know why she was looking for them, they were here at the skatepark and they should start looking for someone else now!

"Who?" Gabe questioned, stepping up next to Olivia. She sighed and shook her head.

"No one, just keep looking for you-know-who" She muttered quietly into his ear, seeing as Julie was still by their side.

Gabe nodded and pulled Lance along and soon, they disappeared into the small crowd.

Olivia took one last look around before going on her search too. She saw Julie standing next to her looking all awkward and guessed that the skatepark was not her ideal hang out place, especially not now that she was pregnant.

"It's okay auntie, it'll only take a while!" Olivia said before running off, leaving a rather confused Julie behind.

"Wait, what's gonna take-and she's gone" Julie sighed and dropped her raised arm by her side. She looked around herself and really hoped that whatever it was the that the kids were doing was fast.

Meanwhile, Olivia, Gabe and Lance ran around, seeking for the lost blonde that made hersef hard to find.

But even here, there was no such luck. Among all the bonded they saw, not one of them was theirs and by the time they had done the double lap of the place, te kids were even more upset than before.

Olivia came to a stop next to half pipe and dejectedly looked at the ground. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Go Keeg!" At that, Olivia's head snapped up.

Up on the half pipe, she saw the couple that she had been looking for earlier and she didn't know why, but her spirits seemed to slightly lighten up at the sight of them.

Once again, the blonde was cheering on her friend Keegan while the boy showed off his smooth moves up on the pipe. He came back up to Jane and high fived her.

Olivia just kept watching and for some reason, was reminded of her own parents. And that thought made her sad again, this time more than ever.

She began walking away, her eyes down, feeling her spirits dropping low again.

Even the skatepark had been useless, where else was she supposed to look? She couldn't start dragging her aunt around the whole town and telling her own dad was just a big no-no.

What could she do now? Had she missed some clues her mommy may had given her? Did she even give her any?

Was she even going to find her?

"Liv..." Gabe's weary voice reached her as he fell into step beside her.

"Don't" And that single word guaranteed silence all the way to the car.

* * *

Sitting under a tree at the park was not how Olivia had imagined her afternoon to be like when she had first gotten out of the house.

She had expected herself to be some kind of detective, examining every little thing even in this big area but...

But.

She couldn't even think of buts. She shouldn't be feeling this way! She knows and believes in what she saw and heard, it just...took some time.

No wonder no one had ever managed to find her before.

Having the same continues dreams was not a coincidence. It meant something, something that she still wasn't quiete getting.

Should her mommy have been clearer? Should she force her dad to help her?

So many questions for the little one, _too many_.

For the first time in her life, Olivia felt her head racing and so full that all she could do was whimper.

She brought her knees closer to her chest and sank her head deeper into her arms, only the eyes out to be able to look.

And there, alone under a tree, she sat and kept on whimpering.

* * *

The front door of the Brewer household opened as Jack came in after a tiring day at work. He closed the door behind him and huffed as he dumped his bag near the door.

He took off his jacket, draped it over his shoulder and then proceeded to take off his shoes before going into the lobby. He walked into the leaving room and stopped in his tracks, realizing only now that the house was quiet.

Too quiet, it was dead silent.

Jack scrunched his eyebrows as he looked around, straining his ears to detect some noise from upstairs or somewhere else around the house.

Nothing. It was just cold and empty.

He sighed as he realized that he was all alone and that Julie must have taken the kids somewhere. He placed his jacket on the back of the couch and rubbed his forehead.

Being a Sensei could be fun but also tiring. Rudy still ran the dojo but Jack was one of the sensei's there, along with owning a dojo of his own on the other side of the town.

Wanting to be a Sensei but still wanting a real degree, Jack had majored in Business which allowed him to do way more than just manage his dojo.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water before going back into the leaving room with his glass in hand.

On the way to the couch, he turned on the radio that was on the mantelpiece of the fireplace before finally sitting down and relaxing.

He drained his water in a matter of seconds, placed his glass of the coffee table before sinking back into the cushions. He dropped his head back and sighed, remembering how Kim used to massage his sore muscles sometimes and then made him relax the only other way she knew how.

Needless to say, that technique has always worked, in more than just one way.

Jack made a strangled noise as he forced himself to think of something else, like how he wasn't supposed to get Olivia to talk to him again but that train of thoughts brought him back to station one. Kim.

He again willed his mind to focus on the radio instead and sighed again.

"And now folks, a hit that goes way back in the day, brought by the only and only Ed Sheeran, _Thinking Out Loud_ "

Jack's eyes snapped open, wide as saucers as the song's soft tune began, filling the empty house with it's warm and soft melodies.

"Oh come on" Jack cried out, slapping his hands over his face as he just gave up and dropped back into the couch again, his body losing it's fight.

Jack groaned as the lyrics began, desperately trying not to but still falling into yet another walk along the memory lane.

 _'When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _When I can't sweep you off your feet_

 _Kim looked up at Jack as the song began, him looking right back at her from behind the coffee table. He had just turned on the radio, right on time as the song began._

 _He grinned bashfully at her as he jumped over the small table and reached her, before taking her into his arms. Her arms flew to latch around his neck as he pulled her closer by the waist, keeping their bodies flush against eachother._

 _Will you still remember the taste of love_

 _Will your eyes still smile at your cheeks_

 _This was their song, the one that symbolized them to the core. They had played it just yesterday at their wedding and it was just fate hearing it again._

 _Yes, this was Jack and Kim's first official day as a married couple and the 20 year olds couldn't be more in love and happy._

 _Jack ran his hands down Kim's side, who was clad only in his favorite button up, the only thing she felt like putting on after their most recent activities in the bed._

 _Jack didn't mind at all though, she was super sexy in his clothes anyway. He nuzzled her nose before diving in for a languid kiss._

 _And darling I will be loving you til we're 70_

 _And darling my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _They pulled apart and Kim blushed, hiding her face in Jack's shoulder and her hands moving to his bare back._

 _And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _"Or maybe by dropping and catching an apple" Jack laughed slightly into Kim's ear as she joined in too, pulling her head back and looking up at him with glee._

 _"Oh me I fall in love with you every single day, I just wanna tell you I am..." Jack softly sang to her, dropping his forehead down onto hers as they swayed to the music, eyes staring lovingly at the other._

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place you head on my beating heart_

 _Kim did just that as they both sighed contendly._

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

A lone tear slid it's way down Jack's cheek, lining his face with a single track. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he had already tried too much.

Not after this he couldn't, it was too much to bear. Why must he be reminded of the past so much? Couldn't he just move on?

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

Could it? Could his memory really fade? If it did, then he would be able to escape the tormenting pain.

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, umm_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

He was an idiot. The biggest idiot on earth. How could he even wish for his memory to be wiped away? Just for something selfish like forgetting his own damn pain?

He had Olivia for God's sake, she was his biggest memory! And he loved her...just like he loved Kim.

 _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old,_

 _It's evergreen_

Because no matter what, their love will always be evergreen. _She_ was evergreen. _No matter what_.

 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory._

"Damn it, Kim" Jack opened his eyes which had been screwed shit and looked up at the cieling. A sorrowful smile appeared on his lips as Kim's smiling face seemed to be forever etched into his mind.

"Why leave me alone? Why leave me and Olivia all alone? I loved you, we had everything...do you even miss me up there?"

 _Maybe we found love right where we are'_

* * *

Olivia raced up the front porch and had to wait for auntie Julie to open te door. She had seen her father's car parked in the driveway and right now she wanted nothing more than to just see him.

Julie reached her and opened the door with the spare keys before the kids thundered inside. Olivia went immediately for the living room from where soft music seemed to be emitting.

She walked in and saw that it was coming from the radio, before she turned to her side and found her daddy sprawled on the couch sound asleep. His head was tilted to the side, facing away from her.

She slowly walked up to him and faced him, instantly noticing the dried up tear stain on his face. She didn't gasp or anything, but simply just gulped and carefully climbed onto the couch next to Jack.

Julie and the kids watched it all happen from the doorway, nobody uttering a single word. There was no need.

Julie sighed and quietly spoke up, "Olivia, should I prepare something for dinner?"

"No" her small voice carried over to her and she sighed again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes auntie, I'm sure. Thanks anyway" Olivia didn't look up, just buried her face into her father's shoulder.

She heard Julie mutter a quiet 'okay' before she guessed she realized it was time to go.

"Alright kids, say goodnight to Liv" Gabe and and Lance both muttered their good nights, Olivia doing the same before all went quiet again.

"Have sweet dreams Olivia" Was the last thing Julie said before she walked over to the radio and turned it off. After that, she took the kids with her and left the house, looking back over her shoulder one last time at the cuddled up daddy and daughter.

Once they were all gone, Olivia allowed some tears of her own to finally fall, something that she had been holding in all day now.

She scopted even closer to her father, seeking this time for his warmth and protection, wanting to just disappear into his arms and hide away from the world.

She wrapped her small arms around Jack as he sighed in his sleep and shifted a bit, allowing the both of them a more comfortable position.

Olivia sniffed quietly as her lips trembled dangerously. What had today been? Was it really useless?

This was too much for her, she couldn't bear it. She was just a kid for God's sake. She shouldn't be alone in this, somebody should help her.

She was just a 5 year old who wanted nothing more than for her and her father to be happy and she knew that could only be achieved by finding her mommy.

But why was it so hard? Why didn't her mommy go tell her dad about this?

Oliia screwed Her eyes shut as she buried her face into Jack's chest, sleep finally threatening to take over. She let it and soon, felt her body go limp as the world around her faded away.

But the world may fade away, the memory never did.

Or did it?

* * *

 **And there you go! Longer than I had expected it to be but oh well, you guys deserve it!**

 **As always, drop in a review and tell me what you thought of it!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	6. Stone Cold

**Hey guys! Chapter 6 is finally here!**

 **So I was dead set on updating this because hadn't it been by the end of the week, you wouldn't have gotten this for another week.**

 **But as always, your reviews were my fuel and really, I honestly have no words to describe how greatful I am. Thank you. Your words always bring huge smiles to my face and leave me feeling giddy all day!**

 **So this chapter is Jack centered and may be a little depressing too. Honestly, until now I've been trying to balance it out with the flashbacks but that could be both a bad and a good thing.**

 **Bad because I understand that it can leave you feeling worse for them and honestly, in response to a reviewer who asked if I was trying to kill them, LOL, just hang in there!**

 **I'm so happy to know you are so engaged with this story! You guys are literally the best!**

 **Okay, I will shut up now! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it. Had it been mine, a movie would've been out by now.**

* * *

 **Stone Cold**

* * *

 _It was dark. It was cold. It was all empty._

 _He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Not even the outline of his hand in front of his face was visible to him._

 _What was wrong? Had he gone blind in his sleep?_

 _Pattering. He heard it just now. The harsh and thunderous pitter-patter of what had to be rain now reached ears, making them perk up at the only sound that signaled something other than the void._

 _What was this place? Why couldn't he see anything?_

 _He shuddered violently as a sudden chill ran down his whole body, making it shake with...cold. After that one strong shiver, there came even more of them, giving his body no time to get used to it and warm up._

 _What was happened? He couldn't even feel the breeze but just his icy cold surroundings._

 _Maybe, he would just wake up if his body shook hard enough. Was he even dreaming? He had to be._

 _Never had he even felt this cold in all his life, with nothing to cover up with. He was just there, seemingly naked even with his clothes on, weak and vulnerable._

 _"Jack" His head snapped up at the sound. At the voice. At the call._

 _He jerked his head in all directions, but once again, saw nothing. Was he hearing things now?_

 _"Jack" Again. This time, he felt like he knew the general direction it was coming from. That, and the place didn't seem so dark anymore._

 _From right ahead of him, something was advancing his way. A light, a walking light that was slowly making it's way to him, gradually illuminating the surroundings of it's path._

 _But Jack didn't want to admire the place, he wanted to look directly at the source of such strong light. Maybe that's why at some point, he couldn't keep his eyes open no more because of the intensity the light was getting at._

 _It's like you stare into the sun. You never can._

 _So he shut his eyes, really thinking that he had been blinded now until he felt it stop. It was directly in front of him, he sensed it. He just couldn't see it, he didn't want to._

 _"Jack" The sudden cracked voice made him force his eyes open though. He knew that voice. How didn't he realize it before?_

His _eyes flew open and he expected to see just complete whiteness this time, the last he saw before losing his sight for real._

 _But he didn't. Instead, his eyes immediately focused and he could clearly see who was in front of him, clear as a day._

 _"Kim?" He wanted to shout, ask what was going on and if he could just wake up._

 _Didn't he want to stay here with her? No._

 _But why? He had his reasons. All this, it didn't feel right. The emptiness, the coldness, the darkness._

 _They and Kim didn't mix up. This was not a place for her, much less for the both of them. In fact, he would bring her along with him if he could._

 _"I-I don't-" Then it hit him. He looked right into her face and just realized how...broken she looked._

 _Her whole head was wet, drenched blonde locks plastered against the sides of her face. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks looked so smooth and glided, a few drops of what seemed to Jack as not rain, but tears were dropping from her jaw._

 _And the look in her eyes just said it all. It looked like her pupils were broken in half, like she was just on the verge of breaking_ completely, _shattering to the ground._

 _And so, he couldn't help himself. With a sudden rush of worry and concern, he reached out with an arm, in an attempt to get her into his embrace but just before he could touch her, she jerked away._

 _Her shoulder went backwards as she avoided his touch, an action that left Jack petrified._

 _Never had even Kim refused his touch._

 _He stared at her wide eyed, arm frozen in mid air, "Kim-"_

 _"No!" She suddenly snapped, her raised voice echoing in the empty place. She began shaking, eyes widening even more._

"Don't" _She hissed out, starting to back away. Jack_ composed _himself and went to reach out to her again, but she just jerked back._

 _"You're wrong" Her eyes suddenly settled, she stopped shaking a bit as he face almost turned back with seriousness. But her backwards walk didn't stop, and Jack was just left to run after her._

 _"I don't know you" That made Jack freeze to the spot but it made Kim wheel around and take off into a sprint. _

_Farther and farther she went, taking the light with her, depriving the place of brightness. She continued on until nothing more was left, the darkness feeling as heavy and dense as ever, the rain harder that ever._

 _And Jack, he just stood rooted to the spot, slowly feeling his insides dying. Her words had stabbed his heart four times, one stab for each word until he was left bleeding, supposedly to death._

 _He couldn't bring himself to wrap his head around what had just happened. All he knew now was that he wouldn't get to see any more light because his own had been estinguished._

 _He stood and stared, his eyes meeting only black but he didn't care. He didn't need to yell out, to run after her because it was useless._

 _So would be just stay there in the dark? Yes._

 _Because darkness had never felt more welcoming, he couldn't have chosen a better way in which to dissapear._

 _He didn't know if he was even breathing but the pain in his heart seemed to go numb as he slowly, blended in with this darkness._

 _Welcome Nothingness._

* * *

 _*Crack*_

The booming and cracking shook the household as the elder Brewer woke up. His eyes flew open and he was met by darkness again and he realized that it was really raining outside.

It seemed to be pouring ice buckets and by the sounds of it, the lighting and the thunder were trying to spilt the sky apart.

Jack breathed in deep and slumped back down onto the couch, after all there wasn't much he could do with a weight laying on him. He looked down and saw the blonde mass of hair spread across his chest and suddenly became aware of little hands clutching at his sides.

He brought his arms back around Olivia and kissed her head, before deciding that it was better to lover to a bed. So, he carefully rose up from the couch, his arms still around his daughter and carried her upstairs.

He moved in the darkness with quite ease as he had this whole house committed to memory and in no time, was standing in his room. He didn't know why, but he just left like putting her in his bed.

He rested her on the bed and covered her will blankets, tucking her in for good so she would not get cold. It was almost summer, May was at it's ends but with this storm, the temperature seemed to have dropped dangerously low.

After Olivia was taken care of, he changed into some comfier clothes, dumping his shirt and jeans into the hamper and opting for an old t-shirt and some sweatpants. In vase he got cold, he grabbed a hoodie and without staying there any longer, he walked out and shit the door behind him.

How could he sleep now? Sleep felt like something far, far away, a dark hole he both wanted and didn't want to fall in.

Reaching the living room again, he slipped on the hoodie and made a beeline for the left side of the room. There, he dropped down onto the loveseat that faced the whole window covered wall.

During day time, it was beautiful because all natural light was provided by the outside and there was a clear view of the spacious backyard, and really, the estetic plus it brought to the whole amazing on it's own, with glass that ran from ceiling to floor.

He smiled ruefully as he thought about Kim's excellent choice in style and fashion. After sitting down, he proceeded in doing absolutely nothing.

He just sat and stared out the glass, swearing he could almost see the rain drops pouring down from the sky. He didn't even bother to turn on the light, pitch back was what he needed. Besides, random flashes of light were curtesy of the lightning now.

His shoulders slumped as his eyes refused to close, fearing anything at this point. If there was one thing he had learned in the last couple of days was that going to sleep just left you scarred.

Closing eyes was trouble, and waking up didn't help at all. It was like emerging from a nightmare and going straight into another one.

Sure, up until now he had only had reminiscings of what used to be but they just rubbed raw against his still fresh wounds and they stung.

But this...this was just too much. He didn't even have any power in him left to try and solve this another mystery, his head was screwed up to the point of no return.

What had this been, he didn't know and didn't even want to find out, didn't want to dwell on it. He had already cried so much, he felt drained.

Hollow.

So he just let the darkness and emptiness consume him. He just hoped that the rain outside could somehow wash away his worries, so he and Olivia could go back to how it used to be before all this.

Olivia. The little girl that just two nights ago had come to him starting all this.

Jack let a small smile stretch on husband lips because he was sure he had been forgiven now. He knew from the moment he woke up and saw her sprawled out on him.

Maybe this meant she had let go of these fantasies. She was just a five year old after all, she shouldn't be worrying about these things!

 _*Crack*_

Another crack resounded and practically cut through his own thoughts as lightning shined too, making him see for a split second the wet and torn outside world.

And once again, his thoughts took on a more depressing note, as his eyes blankly stared off into the distance.

No good memory seemed to have the courage to pop up in his mind. They weren't daring to. Instead, they left clear place for everything else, something that Jack had kept locked up for a quite a while.

He still remembered it. That one day. That one day that had left him feeling drained like he was now.

 _Jack swing his tie around his neck as he shuffled around in his room looking for some socks. Once he found them, he hopped on his feet while tugging them on. He glanced down at himself again and remembered that his dress shirt was still unbuttoned._

 _He had just raised his hands up when his phone went off. He cursed under his breath and rushed over to it, hastily picking up._

 _"Hello?" He wanted to make this quick. He had to finish getting ready._

 _"Is this Mr. Jackson Brewer?" The deep voice said from the other end of the line and Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

 _"Uh yes. Who am I talking to?" He had stopped bouncing on his feet now and had turned serious._

 _"This is the head officer of Los Angeles Police Department speaking. I'm calling to let you know that..." The slight hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Jack as his heart began hammering against his chest even faster. He had stiffened just at 'police department'._

 _"Yes?" And the urge was just what had made the cop spill it._

 _"That your wife Kimberly Brewer has gotten into a severe accident near a river here in LA and..."_

 _But the rest just didn't reach his ears. In that single moment, Jack felt his whole world crashing down upon him, a world he had worked so hard to build...with Kim._

 _He felt as if he couldn't bring in enough air, he didn't even know if he was breathing. Everything had stilled._

 _"I'm sorry Mr. Brewer" He didn't need to ask anymore, that was just it. She was...gone._

 _Something fell onto the ground, a loud wail was heard from the other room._

 _Everything broke._

Yes, he remembered it as clear as a day, his eyes briefly feeling alive as he recalled the events. It had been just a normal day, him and Kim were supposed to go out and he was just getting dressed for that. Kim had gone to LA to run some errands, saying she'd be back in a short while but obviously...she never did.

They never found her. Were never able to find her body and that just made so much more worse for everyone. They couldn't even see her for one last time.

She was gone, off the face of the earth...but still was worming around in their hearts and minds.

And no matter how hard he tried, Jack just couldn't escape it.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, starting to feel drowsy. He guessed thinking just wore him out way more than anything else. He run his hands over his face and was momentarily surprised by the lack of water on it.

He wasn't kidding when he said he was drained, there was nothing left to cry about anymore. These were just raw truths, truths that he as a mature and responsible adult should accept.

And with a final look at the lightning struck backyard, his eyes slipped closed.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Mhh" Jack groaned as he felt his body being shaken, a small voice calling out to him. He tried to turn over but found it difficult as there was not much space in which to move in.

Finding himself in an extremely uncomfortable position, Jack groaned again and finally pried his eyes open, seeing his kid looking down at him.

He slowly sat up and winced with every moment because all is muscles seemed to be sore. Sleeping on the loveseat maybe had not been a great idea.

"Morning Olivia" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes, hearing Olivia shuffle around.

She didn't answer, instead climbed on top of him until she was his lap and took his face in her hands. Jack stared back at her and they sat like that for God knows how long, just looking at eachother.

Then, Olivia simply threw her arms around his neck as Jack's arms cradled her small body into him. He didn't know what made Olivia forgive him yesterday but he could just sense it made her upset. The last thing he wanted now was another impact Brewer.

He cupped the back of her head and kissed her temple, rising up from his seat and glancing over at the clock. She needed to be at kinder in roughly thirty minutes and she was still in her clothes from yesterday.

Jack pulled back and began walking upstairs, "Come one sweetheart, you need to get ready" Olivia just nodded and once he set her down in front of the bathroom, she went about her business as Jack set some clothes out for her.

He himself went to the bathroom downstairs to freshen up a bit, as he could just drive Olivia in these clothes and then get ready for work.

It didn't take long before she was racing back down again, a comb in her hand. Jack carefully combed her hair and then they both went to have some breakfast.

While cutting up an apple, he looked over to her and saw her with her head down, eyes glaring at the ground.

"You okay Pumpkin?" He was worried, Olivia was never this quiet. She was yesterday but because she was mad, but she wasn't now so didn't that mean she had let the matter go?

Or was she still thinking over it? He didn't need his daughter to think about this stuff now, he had been an idiot just to let it slip out of his damn mouth.

Olivia looked up and for the first time in the morning spoke up, "Yes daddy" He eyed her unsure but before he could ask anything else, she beat him to it.

"Can I bring another chocolate bar with me today?" Instantly, Jack's mind cleared and he chuckled.

"Of course" Father and daughter smiled at eachother as Jack finally finished with the small and quick breakfast, telling Olivia to be fast.

Amd as they left the house a little while later, both rushing out so they weren't too late, Jack laughed as he watched Olivia run to the car with him searching for his keys.

This scenario wasn't a first with the both of them rushing around because they were late and at one point, it just got funny.

When he finally found the keys, he locked the door behind him, thinking, hoping, praying that maybe things could really go back to as how they used to be.

* * *

 **And there you go! As always, hope you enjoyed and please, tell me what you thought! Like I said before, more reviews, the faster I update!**

 **Thanks and unti next time,**

 **-Alex**


	7. Olivia Is Kickin'it Now

**Hey guys! Chapter 7 is finally here! Thanks for the patience and I got it done early just for you guys! You deserve it with all the love you give me!**

 **Thank you so much people, I love you all! This chapter is extra long but I think you'll be okay with that ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy and I'm telling you now, watch out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

 **Olivia Is Kickin'it Now**

* * *

 _* Three weeks later_ _*_

"Okay students, now show me what we just learned" The Sensei nodded his head firmly at the students in question as they stared up at him and nodded back.

He stepped back a few feet to give them their necessary space and crossed his arms. In the little group, a little blonde looked up and grinned at her Sensei just before looking at her companions. They nodded at eachother and got ready.

All at once, in one single fluid motion as if all the bodies were melted into one, six little forms leapt into the air as fierce shouts were heard in the whole dojo.

And once again, every single little voice came together to form a collective agressive roar as the kids did their front snap kicks in mid air. And just when they all landed smoothly on their feet. the little blonde grinned wider at her Sensei who was watching from a short distance.

Her father, Jack, stood there with his arms crossed as he stared at his students with pride, absolutely loving how they picked up things so fast and progressed day by day. It was so impressive to watch.

He immediately caught his personal little girl's eyes and grinned back, finally stepping up to them and clapping along with the two other adults who were arching from the sidelines.

"Well done kids, that was perfect! Okay, I think that's enough for today." He smiled at them and they all bowed, signaling the end of the two hour class.

Three of the six kids ran off to the locker rooms while the other three stayed behind, each parent walking up to their own child.

"Did you see daddy?!" Lance giddily jumped up and down as Milton crouched down in front of him, chucking at his son's antics.

"Sure did Lan, that was awesome! I'm so proud of you." Lance smiled and hugged him and Jerry and Gabe fist-bumped.

"Bravo buddy, that was so swag! In no time, you'll be rockin' around in your personal black belt!" Jerry patted his son on the back and then, father and son both did his famous Columbian War Chant, which was now _their_ famous Chant.

Jack walked up to Olivia as she smirked and crossed her own arms, matching his firm posture. Father and daughter both stood there, one looking down and one up until Jack sank down onto one bended knee.

Olivia's head followed his descend and then, when they were at eye level at last, her smirk formed into a full smile and she now stared at Jack expectantly.

He held out one hand for a high five, smirking on his own, "That was some pretty move you pulled Miss Brewer. Still want that burger?"

Olivia burst out laughing as she slapped her hand on her father's, "Of course! Thanks daddy!"

And there, under one roof, were happening three different family moments, but they couldn't have felt closer because they were all bound by something that was out of their hands, something that kept them together tight enough to now have two generations of the same people in one same place.

As each of the dads savoured this another new precious memory, they thought about their bond, how it never seemed to felter and how they never wanted it to ever break, because life is all about making memories, memories that were to look up on at the very end, memories that should only leave a smile no matter what they were.

They wouldn't trade what they have for anything because they realize how lucky they are, though they would change one thing if it really were in their hands.

With all the people around them to include in their memories, they couldn't have the one person they wanted the most and that, that was just the single one thing that they knew they wouldn't smile upon even at their very ends.

* * *

Dinner at Bowling Phil's right after practice every Saturday night was a tradition for the Brewers, Martinezes and Krupnicks. It had always been their favourite hang out place as kids so they were just shaking with their own kids now.

That, and Phil loved the mini version of the gang, so much that he would sometimes get special treats for them.

Uncle Phil was quite the character after all.

"Slow down bud, that burger is not going anywhere." Jerry snickered and patted his son on the back as he struggled to gulp down the many btes of his burger that he had just taken. He moved his mouth vigorously until he finally could breath.

"Okay, never doing that again." He sucked in a deep breath as Olivia and Lance laughed at him.

Olivia took a big bite out of her own burger too, having the common sense to actually chew and swallow it before talking.

"Thanks for this daddy." She smiled and this prompted the two ther boys to mutter in agreement too, looking up at their respective dads. Jack, Jerry and Milton just smiled.

"No problem kiddos." After that, nobody spoke much until they had all finished with their food but the men knew better than thinking ghe meal was over.

"Same ice cream Livvy?" Jack asked her as he put down his napkin. Olivia turned to him wide eyed and nodded her head vigorously. Jerry and Milton did the same with their kids and soon, all three of them were humming in content at their ice creams.

Jack was just about to start some real talk with Milton and Jerry when a little voice interrupted him.

"Daddy, uncles? We have something to say." The three men looked at eachother wearily before turning to Olivia.

The little girl was exchanging looks with the other two, the tree of them communicating with their eyes. Finally, she turned back around with all the determination of afive year old and said,

"We want to go somewhere." Jack, Jerry and Milton's eyebrows shot up as they stared at their kids.

"What?" Jack titled his head and Olivia sighed.

"Come on daddy! You know what I'm talking about!" Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried to guess what she meant.

"Daddy." Gabe deadpanned, staring at his father. Jerry stared right back confused.

"Kinder ended eight days ago." Lance told Milton who only nodded in response.

"We know that Lan, what about it?" Lance sighed too and took the matter into his own hands. The little ginger head finally spit it out.

"We wanna go somewhere fun." The other too agreed and waited for their dads to say something.

Jack, Jerry and Milton sat there and stared at their kids with curious expressions. They wanted to go somewhere fun?

"Why aren't you saying anything? Say something! Do you not want to take us? But we have been good all week!" Gabe rambled, not noticing how the adults' expressions changed into highly amused ones.

So this is why their kids have been exceptionally behaving lately. No wonder they didn't have to watch out for something broken, because Olivia, Gabe and Lance together could break anything beyond repair.

"Oh I get it now!" Jack's eyes lit up as he grinned at the kids.

"It really all makes sense." Milton muttered, rolling his eyes with a smile. Jerry smirked and crossed his arms on the table.

"Thought of the 'you owe me' trick huh?" He raised his eyebrows at the kids, who stared back in slight worry of being scolded.

"Nice!" But once again, dad and uncle Jerry surprised them by high fiving them.

"Please daddy?" Olivia then turned to Jack and he immediately knew what was coming.

Puppy dog eyes.

She widened her already big doe brown eyes and stuck out her bottom lip, "Kinder finished a week ago and this is our summer before we start school. We want to make it special."

Jack sighed. She wasn't asking anything out of the ordinary, she just wanted to go on a vacation and make it another thing she'd remember. It wasn't a difficult task to agree but he might have to think it over carefully with the guys if the kids really wanted it to be special.

But then again, they were still so little, they wouldn't have to go so big to impress them.

After some thinking, Jack noticed that Milton and Jerry had finished their own too, sow ith a final look at eachother, they nodded at their children.

"Fine. We'll make it something you won't ever forget, alright"

And it only took that much to make Olivia, Gabe and Lance to break out into the biggest smiles they had ever seen.

* * *

"So daddy," Olivia began as Jack was driving home later that evening, "Where will we be going?"

Jack laughed as he made a turn, "We still have to decide Livvy, we won't take long, I promise." Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her nod.

"Okay." He smiled and parked the car in the driveway as they reached their house. Olivia jumped outside and raced to the door and waited patiently for her dad.

Once they were both inside, Olivia made to go for the living room before she heard Jack clear his throat. She looked at him and saw him giving her a pointed look.

She knew what that meant and groaned, "Oh come on daddy, please?" Jack shook his head as he made his way to the staircase.

"Nope, you know the rules." Olivia sighed and walked past him and up the stairs. Jack smiled and followed her.

The rules were simple, nothing big. Things that Jack found it appropriate to be known and done by his daughter from a right age. Simple things that made up a good, neat and self caring and responsible person.

In this case, shower before relaxing, because if you just slump onto the couch first thing as soon as you're in the house, you'll be too lazy afterwards to even clean up. Sure, relaxing is inevitable before going about the house but even too much laziness was dangerous.

And ever since he became a father, he sure began understanding his parents' old instructions more and took them into new consideration. And now that he was a single parent, well...he had double roles. Olivia depended entirely on him.

So acting on that old habit of his own, he used the bathroom downstairs and showered too, letting the hot water soothe his sore muscles.

* * *

Olivia finished soon enough and hastily got dressed into her pijamas for the night, proud that she had finished even before her dad. Once she was ready, she walked out and went downstairs to finally crash onto the couch and watch some cartoons.

Walking in the lobby right at the foot of the stairs, she determinedly made her way to the living room with absolutely no stops to look around.

That was, until she caught something from the corner of her eye. Something that happened involuntary but got her curious nonetheless.

Groaning at herself, she walked closer to one of the pictures on a shelf and looked at it. It was of all the gang back when they were teenagers, all in a line and with their arms around eachother. They were all grinning at the camera and were wearing the same shirt, just of different colors.

They were standing in what seemed to be a vast space of just greenery. It was a field.

More curious than ever, Olivia squinted her eyes to look at their shirts more closely but unfortunately for her, she still could not read properly.

But still, she did her best to ignore one single smiling face and focused on trying to read the least she could thanks to her father giving her some early lessons every once in a while.

"C...Ca...mp Ki..." She stopped. She couldn't do it. The rest of the last word was too complicated and se couldn't register what sign meant what. She gave up.

But she did have something, she managed to get Camp Ki, she could her ask her dad about it.

"But..." She frowned. She didn't want a repeat of last time. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that insisting on a subject with her father brought to nowhere. Especially this one. It was too touchy and even she was well aware of it now. She was one that learned from her mistakes and thus, was considered relatively mature for her age.

Her father took great pride in that and she was glad.

So maybe this would be a problem. But what if she didn't mention her at all? After all, even her uncles were there and they could well be her key to the whole conversation.

Yes, she could do that. Making up her mind, Olivia sat in the living room and waited for her father to be done so they could start having their movie marathon.

* * *

Jack came out feeling extremely refreshed, clad in an old pair of sweatpants and a light t-shirt. Shaking his wet hair out of his eyes, he walked into the living room to find Olivia watching Spongebob.

He chuckled and jumped over the back of the couch, la sing on the cushions rightnext to her and making her jump.

"Daddy!" She giggled, waiting face for some water drops had bounced right off Jack's hair and onto her. He laughed back and purposely shook his head vigorously like a dog and Olivia shrieked with laughter and protests again.

He finally stopped, seeing Olivia out of breath from all the laughing and just stared at her, a dazed open-mouthed grin etched onto his lips.

This wasn't a new thing, Olivia was pretty much used to it because her dad had the tendency to make it rain on other people right after he finished showering himself, water right from his head.

It never got old, he would always take her by surprise and didn't know why or when he exactly started it. But what she really didn't know was that this went back and back into the years, something he did to entertain another certain blonde.

But right now she didn't need to know that. Not now, not...in a long while.

After they were finished with their laughing fest, Jack decided it was finally time for those movies he promised and so, after setting up everything, they were soon cuddling on the couch as the initial credits started to roll.

It only took one movie of How To Train Your Dragon and Olivia was already starting to doze off. But she didn't let herself go completely, she had something to do and when the movie ended, she decided it was the right time.

"Hey daddy?" She looked up, forcing her eyes open and shoving the sleep away.

"Yes baby?" He stroked her hair and she leaned into his touch, desperately trying not to fall asleep before she had finished what she was doing.

"Have you ever gone to camp?" That took Jack by slight surprise. He didn't ever remember telling Olivia of his summers spent at camp and couldn't figure out where she would've gotten that.

But then again...

"Ohh..." He trailed off, realizing that it was another picture taht was in the lobby.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded into his side, still waiting for her answer. Jack momentarily relished in the fact that his daughter had been able to read that much from the photo and was glad that his classes were paying off when he came to the matter at hand.

Not thinking much of it, not digging in too deep, he casually replied, "Yeah I have. Camp Kickin'it." Olivia slammed her head against Jack's chest as she realized why she couldn't read that name. It seemed complicated in just hearing it.

Okay so maybe it wasn't...

"Kickin'it." She drew out, finding that the name rolled so easily off her tongue.

"Mhh. One of the best places I've ever been to, it was a karate camp. Went there for three years straight but stopped just before college." He explained and recalled how fun it used to be in that crazy, crazy camp.

It was unique, a camp that had been discovered by Rudy in the summer before their sophomore year in high school, a place where none of them wanted to go to but once they did, they fell in love with it.

Since then, they had gone there for three years, their last being the summer right before college.

He was brought back to reality when he felt Olivia nod her head against his side. She was really trying to keep it in but Jack could tell she was about to break. Soon, he would have to carry her to her room.

"It sounds like a really cool place." Her words were slurred, something that always happened when she was floating in between LaLa Land and reality.

Jack just hummed in response and kissed her head, expecting nothing but a little cute snore in return.

"We should go there." For the second time that night, Jack was taken off guard, this time completely.

He should've seen it coming, he really should have. Of course she would suggest it, it was only natural. But he really couldn't help this minor jolts every time something like this happened anyway.

But it was nothing like before, that was for sure. Looking down at his daughter's peaceful face, recalled what these past three weeks had been.

Calm. Peaceful. Normal.

On that stormy night something seemed to have happened that changed their paths. It was like the rain had actually been there to wash away their worries,'to make them wake up in the morning for a new fresh start.

And that's exactly what the had done. For three long weeks, neither of them had ever mentioned Kim. It wasn't even exactly to how it used to be before these dreams because Jack would at least tell stories about her but this time, it was just a clean slate.

Nothing. It was just Jack and Olivia.

These weeks had done good to the both of them, allowed them to have fresh minds and be less sulky. The clouds cleared away as did their problems and Jack was greatly surprised that Olivia was cheerful and nonchalant again. Like those dreams had never occurred.

But he didn't think much of it, as he ignored his own nightmare too from that fateful night. He stood up to it, for himself and Olivia.

He was just looking for a new start and he had gotten so far without a hitch this past few weeks so why should he stop the process now?

Maybe this was just a sign that it was finally time to really let go and move on, face the past once and for all and take it all, fight it and go past it.

Maybe he really should let it rub raw against his wounds, even if it stung because he knew now it would just make it all better and stronger in the end.

Maybe he was getting ahead of himself for planning so far, maybe he was just eager for something he still couldn't grasp what it was.

He sighed, dropping his head back.

Maybe, he was still reluctant deep inside. For a fleeting moment he wanted to say no...but he was gonna say yes.

* * *

"LIIIIV!" Yelling. Thunder of steps. Crashing. Right. Onto. Her.

Olivia's eyes snapped open in utter fear as something very heavy dropped o to her and started rocking the bed continuously.

"AAAHH!" If they could yell, then even she could. Whatever it was, it was still jumping and man, still on her.

She finally got her covers off herself and sat up straight in her bed, gasping for air. Through strands of her own hair she saw none other than Gabe and Lance sitting before her with big cheeky grins on their faces.

Then, she felt anger mount up, "You idiots! What were you thinking?!" She yelled at them, punching them both as they tried to protect themselves against the decently thrown fists.

"Well it's about time you woke up! We've been here for almost an hour now!" Gabe told her, grabbing her arms and forcing them at her sides.

"It's your house Liv, it gets boring at some point without you." Lance gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." They jumped off her bed and waited for Olivia to join them. When they saw she wasn't moving, they decided to play that card.

"Besides, we had something to tell you." Not a lie. They really did.

That caught Olivia's attention as she snapped her head up, "Really? What?"

Gabe and Lance smirked at eachother and after a second of silence, ran off down the stairs in a perfect attempt to get Olivia out of bed. And they were successful as the heard her jump off the bed and tumble down the stairs after them.

Hearing the loud ruckus they made as they raced into the living room, Jack, Jerry and Milton looked up from their coffees to see two grinning boys and one alert girl.

"What's going on?" Jack inquired and set down his cup.

"These two woke me up and said they had something to tell me but ran off!" Olivia pouted as she crossed her arms.

Jack looked at Gabe and and Lance and they giggled as he winked at them. Olivia didn't notice this because she had gone over to Jerry who pulled her on his lap.

"Guess they wanted me to do the honors." Jack sat back down and grabbed his coffee again. He began drinking it and continued to stare at Olivia over the rim of his cup.

He leaned back casually and spoke, "You're going." He expected her to jump from joy but nothing happened. Instead, she remained seated on Jerry and looked at her father in confusion.

"Going where?" Now it was Jack's turn to be confused.

"At camp? You asked last night, didn't you?" Olivia frowned and tried to remember just when had she said that when suddenly realization dawned upon her.

So this was what she had blurted out just before passing out! And...they were going.

She was going.

And then finally happened what Jack had been expecting.

"YES!" Olivia jumped from Jerry's laugh and Gabe and Lamce joined in on the celebration as the adults just laughed at thei antics.

The only reason Gabe and Lance knew before her was because they had overheard the conversation between their fathers and uncle Jack and they had sworn not to tell Olivia until the right moment.

While jumping up and down. Olivia briefly caught her father's eye as she flashed him her withes, thinking that maybe this summer could be special for real.

* * *

The next couple of days were spent with three hyperactive children who just didn't seem to be able to sit down still for even a few minutes.

They blamed their excitement and their parents side believed them, though they wished they could take it down a notch.

They finally would be leaving for Colorado tomorrow and after packing Olivia's stuff, Jack was in his room to pack his own. The special thing was that he had been accepted as a camp teacher for this summer, given that he had enough background as camper and counselor.

Jack took the opportunity immediately and figured it wouldn't be any different from how it used to be as a counselor. He just had to teach and play with the kids. Plus, it was karate that he would teaching mostly so really, nothing different from his Sensei job.

That, and the kids were admittedly too young for camp. While five was not even that bad as an age, four really was and since Lance couldn't tolerate that his two best friends would be going without him, this teaching opportunity seemed to be even more right on time.

So this way he could watch over the three of them and let his and their parents' worries lessen greatly.

To say that Olivia was overjoyed by this news would be an understatement, she got to have her father teach her all the tricks by first hand.

She really had a great feeling about this.

* * *

"Okay kids, let's go!" Jack called for them as Gabe and Lance hugged their parents one last time. Soon after, they were all in the car and had it the road.

"It's gonna be a long drive guys, we should be there by tomorrow." He looked at them from the rear-view mirror and saw them nod. He smiled. Of course they were okay with it for now. Give it just an hour before the complaining starts.

He saw Olivia looking out of the window and waited for her to catch his eye but she never did. He focused back on the road and sighed.

 _'This should be intresting.'_

 _The next day_

The whole drive went by pretty nicely in Jack's opinion, or at least it could've been worse. The kids didn't stress it too much and although they had their moments it was nothing out of control.

So finally, after sixteen long hours, they arrived in Colorado, still in the car and nearing the camp.

It had been years since Jack set foot in this state and was pretty excited himself for this adventure. Of only Jerry and Milton could be here then it would almost be like the old times...almost.

Jack shook his head and instead grinned, continuously looking around at the beautiful mountany scenery. Even the air was dripping with adventure, adrenaline started pumping through Jack's veins as he began seeing the camp's insignia.

Finally, they were at the prestigious Camp Kickin'it.

Parking his car, he knew the kids were about to burst so he quickly got himself and them out so they could start. Heaving up all their belongings, he guided them to the entrance, seeing familiar places everywhere he looked.

Once officially inside, he was hit by a strong wave of nostalgia as his eye took it all in, savouring this moment. He breathed in the musky and rustic smell, letting it freshen him up and shoo away his fatigue from the long way here.

When he was done with his moment, he looked down and saw the kids having their own as they looked around amazed. He smirked and smugly thought that this was really about to be a summer to remember.

"Come on guys, let's check you off the rollcall." So they walked over to the long line in the middle of the central area and tagged along, patiently waiting for their turn.

Whoever it was that was doing the calls still had to arrive but Jack and the kids didn't seem to mind too much. They were all too distracted by people or what the place had to offer.

"Hey! Jack is that you?" Jack snapped his head to the side and caught sight of an old friend he and the gang and made here at camp just in their first year.

"Mason? Hey man!" And so, the first catch up began as the men began chatting animatedly. Soon the conversation began involving klds too.

"I'm guessing you took even Jerry and Milton's kids?" Mason asked and Jack laughed. Of course it was easy to tell they weren't all his. With Gabe's pitch black hair and Lance's ginger ones. Mason that knew both their dads was able to tell them apart.

"Yup, and I'm staying." Jack smirked at the look of surprise on Mason's face.

"Got assigned a teacher so I get to keep an eye on them too." He explained and Mason nodded.

"What are your names guys?" He asked them.

"Gabe"

"Lance"

"Olivia"

One by one they smiled at him and he smiled back, all of them noticing that in the meantime the rollcall had started.

"I gotta get going man, already did the rollcall. It was nice to see you! And you too." A clap on the back and a bro hug later Mason took off. Once he was gone, Jack sighed. He had skillfully managed to avoid the mentioning of Kim, though he still had no idea how he did it.

Oh well.

It took some time but after a while Jack and the kids were getting nearer and nearer to the table and were able to hear what they were saying more clearly.

He couldn't believe they were really the last ones, nobody was queuing behind him. To pass some time, he took out his phone while the kids tried to guess what their activities would be.

"Thank you and Jonah, you know where to go."

Jack froze as his blood ran cold for the second time in a long while.

 _No_.

"Only three left, I'm guessing you're Olivia Brewer?"

Another jolt.

 _No._

Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his head up from his phone as he literally heard three other bodies stiffen too.

His eyes travelled to the person's face and then, Jack was just gone.

"No." He mumbled out, feeling himself suddenly begging to shake. His knees felt weak, the more he stared, the more he felt himself fall.

"Yes." A mutter came from somewhere down in front of him, sounding as dazed as him. But in reality, it was not even close.

Until now, Jack had always thought that he had suffered enough setbacks to last for a lifetime but clearly, he had been wrong.

A knot formed in his throat as he struggled to keep himself still and not crash onto the ground like he so desperately wanted to.

He felt his eyes swell up with moisture but he pushed it back along with the burning in his throat. He couldn't even draw in breaths as his heart literally stopped at the first glance.

He wanted to shout. He wanted to die. He wanted to unsee.

Numb he felt as long, luscious golden blonde locks flowed in the air with the gentle breeze, achey he felt as he stared at her pink, plump lips and despair he felt as he finally looked at her staright in the eyes.

Eyes that he thought had stopped seeing the light long ago. Eyes in which he never thought he could stare again. Eyes that still tantalizingly blinked at him.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him as she wore on an amused expression. Then, she lowered her gaze away from him and to another person he knew was dying too inside.

"Nice to meet you Olivia!" She flashed her a big open-mouthed smile and before Jack could even think of her name, she was speaking again.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Then she stuck her hand out for Olivia to shake.

"My name is Olivia too!"

Everything broke.

Again.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Haha, I told you to watch out! I really hope you liked this and please, as always, drop in a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **And please, for the sake of the story, pretend that a four year old can make it through camp! Part of the reason why I put Jack there to stay, so it wouldn't look too unrealistic!**

 **I'm done now, thanks for reading and please, don't kill me! LOL**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	8. I Swear My Heart Had Beat

**Hey guys! Finally, back with Chapter 8! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long but I really wanted to save this for today!**

 **So! I have a few things to say before you start on reading so PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **First of all, as you see I changed my username which now is TheYinToYourYang but don't worry, it's always me, the crazy chick!**

 **Also, today is my birthday! Yay me! So I decided I'd give you this as a present for you, because you're all amazing and loyal readers.**

 **Another thing I want to say, this chapter is different from the others, the underlined parts are not lyrics as they would seem but are my own writing.**

 **You have to read this one closely, pay attention to certain points that I'm sure you'll catch.**

 **Last thing, I have something to ask of you. While writing this, I had been strongly influenced by a melody and it's from there that the whole Heartbeat thing came along.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you guys listened to it too while reading, it would set the mood.**

 **Just go on YouTube and type in 'Heartbeat Instrumental' and it should be the second or first video that appears. It's easy to find, the thumbnail is exactly that of a heart. It's okay if you don't but again, I would love it and it's a song worth listening.**

 **Thanks for listening guys and now I'll just go.**

 **Disclaimer: No dude. I even asked for it for my birthday nearly 5 years ago but Jim O'Doherty is a possessive man.**

* * *

 **I Swear My Heart Had Beat...**

* * *

 _In every single moment the heart beats._

 _It beats in joy, in anguish, to fulfill its expectations._

 _The mind stashed away Memories,_

 _the number of beats related to it._

 _You don't know it, but they say that the heart,_

 _It beats 2.2 billion times a lifetime..._

* * *

 _A giggle. Little chubby arms reached up, waiting for their little hands to be grabbed. She giggled again as she began reaching up higher and higher, bouncing on her bum that was sat on the ground._

 _Her eyes twinkled as one of her two suns finally crouched down in front of her and delicately grabbed hold of her outstretched hands. The man joined the woman on the ground and squatted down._

 _The senior blonde tugged ever-so-slightly at the little hands and blonde junior stood up on wobbly legs. Her knees were bucking under her but she didn't fall. She was making her mommy and daddy smile too much for it to end just because she fell down._

 _Her daddy bopped her nose and smiled fondly at the two girls. The woman continued to coo and felt eyes on her._

 _"What?" She asked him, suddenly shy. He stared lovingly into her eyes, a slight dazed smile on his lips._

 _"I knew you'd make a wonderful mother." She blushed, breaking eye contact but still feeling him staring at her._

 _"And I told you she'd be just like you." He ended in a whisper, the woman's eyes looking up at her daughter again. Indeed, she was just turning out like a carbon copy of her as a baby._

 _She blushed again and they both leaned in. A giggle was heard again._

 _Everything went black._

 _Heartbeats worth this moment gone._

* * *

 _A cry resounded in the white room and it made all ears perk up. This was what everyone had been waiting for, a sign of life._

 _A sign of a new life._

 _Nurses rushed around as the doctor handed the dazed man the sissors with which he could do the honors. The brunette took the sissors and with a trembling hand cut the cord that set his child free._

 _His child._

 _Done with the deed, he looked up to his significant other's face, who was currently panting in hard and fast to try and catch her breath. Her face was twisted up as she ran a hand through her hair to calm herself down, to be stable enough to look at her child before getting some real rest._

 _Her child._

 _The little vulnerable bundle of wailing joy who was currently being assisted by nurses. It was theirs._

 _Their child._

 _Finally, the woman opened her eyes as another loud shrill was heard, and looked on from the bed. She felt her man's hand still in hers, this time with him clutching it for dear life as the nurse came over to them._

 _She squeezed back as they came with the tiny bundle in their arms, her husband looking on dazedly as it was handed over to her._

 _She struggled to sit up and he helped her, and when she was comfortable, the nurse handed the baby over._

 _Holding her precious baby for the first time ever felt surreal to her and she struggled to choke back tears. She looked up with a watery smile and the man finally snapped out of it, somehow coming to his senses and scooting over to them._

 _He wrapped his arms around the both of them and then, t_ _hey were both_ _admiring what they had produced._

 _"She's beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he ran a finger delicately on their daughter's small chubby face._

 _She nodded, feeling tears flow down freely. He kissed her on the head as he continued, "I know she'll be just like you." She nodde_ _d again as a strangled giggle escaped her._

 _"I love you both so much" He squeezed his eyes shut as did she, feeling his forehead drop down onto hers. She hugged the baby closer to her chest and felt his hand on one of her own that was holding the baby._

 _And together, they opened their eyes again and looked down to see two clear, big doe brown eyes staring up at them curiously. The baby started gurgling at them and the mother passed her over to her father so they could both hold some of her at the same time._

 _Warmth was rushing through them, seemingly a familiar feeling. One they ever wanted to go away._

 _"What should her name be?" A nurse came over to them and smiled softly at the new family._

 _The brunet looked at the blonde for a moment and they exchanged a smile. Then he declared,_

 _"Olivia Hastings Brewer."_

 _The blonde's lips curved up as she parted them but no sound came out._

 _Everything_ _went black._

 _Heartbeats worth this moment gone._

* * *

 _Bells chimed. People rose up from their seats as big wooden doors opened to the future._

 _His future._

 _He stared, like the rest, as she came in, gracefully walking over to him with her father by her side. She was walking with a stable pace but he knew that she wanted to run instead. She would've if she could but restrained herself, because only for today she wanted to not be her usual crazy, klumsy self._

 _But he kind of wished she did though. This day was already coming on to be unforgettable and her personal touch would make it...a synonym of unforgettable?_

 _They kept their eyes locked onto eachother's, never once looking away. The brunet felt his heart skip a beat but then pump that tad bit faster to catch up when the blonde goodness was passed over to him._

 _"Hey." He muttered, making her giggle breathily._

 _"Hi." Their smiles reached their eyes as the priest began speaking. They couldn't believe it, in a matter of minutes they would be officially be husband and wife._

 _Magical today was._

 _"I do." The blonde was snapped out of her brief daze as she looked at how her man's eyes had changed. From a mix of mischievousness and love to only just love._

 _She guessed she had been daydreaming long enough for her to miss the part where the priest had talked to him._

 _Now it was her turn. She listened and just smiled. For ever since she could remember she had wanted this and finally..._

 _"I do."_

 _Everything went black._

 _Heartbeats worth this moment gone._

* * *

 _Cheers, shouts of utmost joy. Blue caps flew into the air, signifying freedom, something newly acquired by these guys._

 _The Seaford High Class of 2015 all leaped down from the stage, a loud roar echoing far far away._

 _People ran in every direction, hugging every person they ran into regardless of who they were. Friends clutched at eachother, tears falling from many eyes and laughs from every mouth._

 _The 2015 class ran among their families and outer friends before finding eachother again at some point, in the center of it all. They looked at eachother and still drunk with adrenaline and excitement, they all mashed into a giant group hug._

 _They clutched at eachother and relished in the moment before pulling away and forming small groups._

 _One group was already formed though, a group of four who stood there still hugging, heads down and pressed against eachothers._

 _A blonde being held so tightly sobbed in the arms of her most loved ones. The other three cried along, not sobbing but letting tears flow._

 _They let it all sink in, how they were done with this place and how they never had to come back. All those times they had said they wanted to just leave, now it seemed like an abomination._

 _It's true when they say that you only miss something when you don't have it anymore._

 _Today it felt like leaving home. Sure, the world out there was now theirs to conquer but it was so, so big. And they still felt so little._

 _Now they were free, had no bounds but had eachother. The most important thing._

 _"Shh." The brunet cooed, kissing the temple of his girlfriend as she struggled to calm down._

 _"It's gonna be alright ." The ginger said, assuring his blonde friend and himself._

 _"We're ready." The raven-haired joined in, sniffing and nodding to himself._

 _"Wasabi?"_

 _A sound that was meant to come out, to be heard, remained strangled, lost._

 _Because everything went black._

 _In this moment the heart beat too much._

* * *

 _A shout. A high-pitched girly shout._

 _The brunet spun around as he heard it, his entire body alert. Yes, it had to be her._

 _Finally._

 _And there she was. She stopped in her tracks and they stared at eachother from a distance, mesmerized. She seemed to snap out of it at some point as she began walking, sprinting and then fill out running towards him._

 _All he did was open his arms out wide, just waiting for her to slam into him so he could never let her go again._

 _And she did, she all but crashed into him as his vision was rendered golden for a few moments. Arms clutched him close as she buried her head into his shoulder and cried._

 _He hugged her back with equal fervor, lifting her off the ground completely. Finally, after one whole year of her being abroad, she was finally back into his arms._

 _She had said something just before going so he joked about it now, knowing the real answer by the way she was holding him._

 _"So you didn't forget me, did you?"_

 _A soundless laugh followed for everything went black._

 _And really, where did these heartbeats go?_

* * *

 _A soft whimper. Sad and glossy brown eyes looked at him and he just got lost in them._

 _Then she smiled her sad smile and spoke up, "You know...they say you never forget your first love..." she briefly looked down before staring up again, "And I know I never will." Her voice cracked and he just couldn't anymore._

 _He held up his hnads and silently demanded hers and she complied. He smoothly ran his thumbs over her hands and drew circles in an attempt to calm her down._

 _It seemed to work as she sighed. He pulled her tab bit closer and said, "Remember what had just been said, no matter where go, we'll always be connected."_

 _There was finality in his voice as he stared right into her eyes, right into her soul and she believed him._

 _She believed everything would work out just fine as he pulled her closer and closer, leaning down. She closed her eyes and rose up on her tippy toes, something she always had to do when about to kiss him._

 _Lips brushed but everything went numb. It went black._

 _And these heartbeats? The heart was going crazy. Skipped beats and pumped too fast, went haywire._

 _Something must be left, there's to believe._

* * *

 _An angry shout._

 _People parted to make path for two teens who had just come running through the school doors. Both were screaming, though one in anger and the other in utter fear for his life. He was screaming worse than her and was even letting out a higher pitch than she could ever muster._

 _"Come back here!" It was a pretty comical sight, a boy scurrying away from his ready-to-kill blonde best friend. People knew not to step in though, it would just count as suicide._

 _The Latino looked over shoulder and screamed louder as he realized she was catching up, and so he ran and ran more, feeling as if he were about to collapse._

 _He was saved from more running though as he crashed into someone, who just so happened to be his brunet black belt other best friend._

 _"Ahhh! Help me!" He used him as a shield as the blonde came to a stop, panting heavily with smoke coming out of her ears, her face all red._

 _The brunet was confused to say the least, "Uh..what?-"_

 _"You idiot!" She lunged and the Latino shrieked. The brunet acted fast though and as always, grabbed her before she could murder. He didn't need her in jail, she still wasn't his!_

 _And soon they were only a mass of squirming and trashing limbs as he tried to hold on and she tried to slip away._

 _"What's going on?!" Their ginger best friend joined them, astonished at what was happening right in the middle of the hallway. This was a learning place, not some sort of circus!_

 _He sighed, but with them anyway..._

 _"No! Stop it, stop-"_

 _"Let me GO! I wanna kill him!"_

 _"That's why I can't let you go!"_

 _"Ahh!"_

 _"HEY!" And then, lips brushed some soft flesh on her neck and she was just a goner._

 _Everything stilled but then, went black again._

 _The heart got crazy again._

 _Something must be left._

* * *

 _A cry of war and flying limbs._

 _Blonde and brunet went at eachother, throwing punches and kicks at every body part available. They were tired, they had been going at it for twenty minutes now._

 _But they were both stubborn too, didn't admit defeat before long._

 _"Just." A well aimed kick at the shin, one leg gave out. "Go." A punch to the open spot near the shoulder and went on to flip. "Down." Twisted both bodies and ended up on the ground._

 _But they rolled and pinned, neither still falling out. In the midst of all that, they somehow managed to get back onto their feet and when they realized that, they stopped for a second._

 _They looked down at their standing feet and simultaneously groaned, throwing their arms up in disbelief._

 _"You have got to be kidding me!"_

 _"That's it dude, if you think I'm gonna restart it all now, you're crazy. Spar with yourself." The brunet slowly turned to her and it didn't take long before they both snorted and burst out laughing._

 _She looked at him laughing merrily, his fatigue wiped away from his face momentarily. She watched as his eyes squinted as he laughed harder, looking back at her but still going on._

 _But soon, it all felt like it was leaving her ears, his booming laugh was silenced._

 _Everything went black._

 _Heart rate had been too much due to sparring._

* * *

 _A soft humming._

 _A red shiny apple bobbed up and down in the air as it was being tossed from hand to hand by a 13 year old blonde._

 _She was humming a soft tune she had heard on the piano a couple of days earlier and it stuck to her. It was such a soft and meaningful melody that she was left to tears threatening to drop._

 _She made her way to the Cafeteria and opened one of the double doors with her side, still doing her trick with her lunch._

 _She went in, air of laughter, teasing, friends, fun time and bad food hit her but dhe went for her way. She supposed she should stop juggling the apple now and find a place to sit but just before she could, it slipped as her hand barely brushed it on the way down._

 _She watched in horror as her lunch went for the floor but instead it landed on black._

 _What?_

 _She immediately looked up and found herself staring at the cutest face she had ever seen. She followed the apple as the boy kicked it up and into his own hand, before they were looking at eachother again._

 _He had a dazed smile on his face, brown shaggy locks falling into his eyes. She guessed she was smiling too because she could feel her face stretch._

 _Those eyes...pools of liquid chocolate...she loved chocolate._

 _"Alright, that was almost cool." She smiled wider and told herself to act like her normal cool self. She dropped her hands, that had been resting on her hips, to her sides and stared into those lovely eyes again._

 _"I'm Kim."_

 _It started to get spotty._

 _The boy grinned, "I'm Jack, I'm new."_

 _Everything blurred, voices, colors, before it was turned to black._

 _420 Heartbeats gone..._

* * *

 _They say that the heart beats 2.2 billion times a lifetime._

 _A thousand less, a thousand more it doesn't matter._

 _But what if when your time is about to end,_

 _and you suddenly feel like something's wrong._

 _Your heart has not beat the right amount._

 _It's not a thousand less or more._

 _You feel like you lost beats worth half a lifetime._

 _How can you even know about your heart beats?_

 _You don't, you just feel like it. It's throbbing, your heart._

 _Help it._

 _You can't. There's no time._

 _But no. You're lucky and realize it sooner._

 _You're still young and have lots of time._

 _You're confused, not aware like in the situation from before._

 _You just feel something,_

 _your heart beats faster at certain things._

 _It's as if it's trying to catch up..._

 _But then it still stops at the same certain things._

 _It shouldn't do that, it should just beat normally._

 _No faster, no slower._

 _Looking into someone's eyes, eyes same as hers,_

 _should not make her feel that way._

 _But what if..._

 _what if nothing was lost._

 _What if you'd normally reach 2.2 billion beats._

 _...What if..._

 _It was the mind to have to catch up with the heart?_

* * *

 **And there you go! How was it? Was it good? Did you try it with the song?** **Please tell me all about it in a review, think of it as a gift for the birthday girl ;)**

 **Next chapter will have plot progress and for now, thanks for reading guys! I'll try to be quick with the next update.**

 **And a quick question: are you comfortable with mature scenes? Because one is definitely gonna happen.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	9. Stay Sane Jack

**Hey guys! I finally bring you Chapter 9!**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing feedback and Oh My God, 70 reviews! You guys rock! You have no idea how much this all means to me and please, keep it coming!**

 **Before reading, I'm just warning you not to get confused between the two Olivias, though I do give some help in telling them apart.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, it was kind of hard to convey how Jack and Livvy were feeling and I don't know if I did good enough of a job so that's for you to tell me.**

 **Hapoy reading guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

 **Stay Sane Jack**

* * *

"My name is Olivia."

The world stopped. Sounds were blocked out, time froze and Jack's heart stopped beating. He couldn't get air in his lungs, his chest and throat felt constricted and determined to suffocate him.

He was sure his eyes were as wide as they could get and his jaw was down on the ground but _honestly_ , what the _hell_ was he supposed to do about it all?

Nothing. He could do nothing. He had never been able to do anything and really, since when had the universe worked his way? Exactly, never. So why the hell would it start now?

Did Fate guess that he should've seen it coming? Because, well, in that case, _no he did not expect it at all._

What was he to expect even? For his dead wife to come back to life? No wait, correction. Supposedly dead wife. Because right now it seemed as if she'd come back to haunt him.

Suddenly Jack felt as if all sorts of emotions were beginning to swirl inside him but he still couldn't get hhim myself to move. Shock, confusion, anger, _and hurtful joy._

Yes, a joy that hurt his every fiber, pulled at his heart in a way that wouldn't even let him enjoy it but just admire excruciatingly from a distance. For that he wanted to scream, shout, curse his shitty life and fate because he should've know that anything good never lasts.

He wanted to laugh out too, let all his bitterness morph into a humorless laugh because damn it, truthfully he didn't even know what he was angry at. Shouldn't he be happy and relieved now that he was seeing Kim right in front of his eyes?

Was this even Kim? Who the hell was she to just barge into his life and - no. That was it. This was not Kim. It was Olivia.

And again, he just wanted to laugh.

No matter how many things Jack had riding inside him, his face managed to stay expressionless. He had worked his jaw shut and had gained a firm and impassive posture, now just glaring at the blonde.

And there she was, still with her hand out-stretched and a giddy smile on her face, as if life was just all about loving, having fun and making new friends. In Jack's opinion, she had obviously never faced and suffered heartbreak.

That one organ that made her feel happy right now must have never been pierced. Well, Jack sincerely hoped it did one day. For how mean that may sound, he didn't give a shit. He was hurting and now, he needed to drag somebody down with him too.

And what better person than the one who resembled the other one that broke his heart in the first place?

From somewhere near his waist, he saw a little hand come up and finally take the out-stretched one.

 _'Oh yeah. Look Jack, Olivia is meeting Olivia! How cool is that?'_ His sarcastic conscience bit at him, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hi." His Olivia croaked out, and he suddenly wished he could read every single thought running through her brain right now. She didn't need this, any of this.

The older blonde grinned wider and dropped down in front of his little girl, bopping her nose and Jack's hand twitched, fighting not to form a fist.

She must have seen it because she looked up at him and rose up. This time, she smiled at him and took her hand out again for his to shake.

"And you must be her father." Jack stayed still and just stared wearily at her hand. For the longest time, he didn't do anything, just studying the hand that seemed to be morphing into his complete downfall.

But then, he made the mistake of looking into her eyes and after that, it was all just a blur. His arm rose up from his side and his hand met hers. Electrifying warmth shot up from his fingers and to his toes. The ends of his hair raised as his whole body became alert.

He was suddenly very aware of his surroundings and how his chest felt insanely heavy and how there seemed to be an erratic thumping in his ears. It was his heart that went mad at this touch, a madness that made his anger and bitterness fade away so that he no longer felt the urge to yell at her.

He just wanted to know who she was and how all of this was even happening.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack failed to realize in time that Olivia had abruptly released his hand and was now looking at him with a curious and startled expression.

He quickly brought his arm down and cleared his throat, "Uh yeah. I'm Jack. Jack Brewer."

And he stared directly into her eyes as he said that. He focused on those eyes that now only had him in them and searched for any kind of emotion. Anything.

And then he saw it. Realization.

"Oh yeah! You're our new counselor!" Jack kicked himself for getting excited at that look. Of course he was just a counselor for her.

He forced a smile and said, "Yup, that's me. I also have Gabe Martinez and Lance Krupnick with me."

"Right, Gabe and Lance! Nice to meet you guys!" She offered them a smile and they dumbly smiled back, seemingly wrapped up in their own shock.

"Okay cabins now." Olivia now turned her full attention to the kids, "Olivia, you're in Chipmunk Cabin and you boys are in Eagle Cabin, alright?"

The kids nodded at her and she smiled. Then she looked at Jack again, "And you Mr. Brewer are the head of Eagle Cabin."

He nodded and offered a smile, still not trusting his voice. He looked down and saw Olivia begin to tug at older Olivia's shirt until she looked down at her.

"And who will the head Chipmunk be?"The older blonde grinned and crouched down again.

"Me. We're gonna have so much Olivia, I feel it." She smiled her carefree, radiant smile that it was impossible for the little girl not to smile back. And so she did, with Jack still having no clue of what she was thinking of this situation.

He needed to get out of here. It was too much, watching little Olivia have a moment with older Olivia/her-possible-mom was too much for him.

"I'll take the boys to our cabin." He quickly said and motioned for the boys to hurry up. Before going though, he swooped down and kissed his daughter's head.

"I'll see you later Livvy." He felt her nod and mumble out a bye before he was off, in the opposite way from his mounting problems.

It was official. His life had become a joke. A joke to the one person who had the power to control this all.

He needed to have nice little chat with God later.

* * *

Olivia stared after her father's retreating figure and sighed. She had given up on trying to find some sense into this situation because it was no use pondering over something too big for her to understand.

She didn't think too deeply into it, all she knew was that she had been happily waiting to start her adventure and then, this woman came into her life. As quick as she had left, she had made a reappearance and Olivia didn't know what to make of it.

First of all, they had same names. How was that even possible? She was Kim, her mom. And it hit her. She was once again sucked into a whirlwind of confusion and disbelief.

There was a woman right here with her, looking exactly like her mother, the one person she had been so determined to find three weeks ago and that had appeared in her dreams but then had also suddenly disappeared from them.

The woman that said her name was Olivia.

Why was this so hard? It had taken her a lot of work and self-scolding in order to forget about her stupid dreams so she could focus on her father and their lives, she hadn't been so well until...this.

Was there any hidden message in this? Was it possible that it may be something that was meant to come back? Maybe her dreams hadn't been stupid...

And honestly...she had missed talking to her mommy in her dreams. But she couldn't tell that to ber daddy. She had seen his look when he first saw Olivia, he was crushed. She also hadn't missed the glances thrown her way but she was too busy admiring her mommy in reality.

The more she stared at her, the more she believed that she was in fact her mommy and not anybody else. She may be little but she knew her gut feelings and in this case, what her heart was trying to tell her.

She was tired of listening to her mind, she was tired of pretending that nothing was changing because in reality, everything was.

This, the blonde stunning woman standing in front of her was just a confirmation that her dreams had been real in a way. She was so happy for the game to have ended but she's knew she couldn't just press her with the daughter act.

She still needed to find answers, how this game of Hide & Seek came to an end and how her mom ended up here. But mostly, she needed to convince her dad that this was who he thought she was.

This summer was really coming on to be unforgettable.

* * *

"Come on sweetie, let's go." Olivia grabbed her little companion's hand and began leading her towards Chipmunk Cabin. She saw Olivia examine her surroundings and decided that there needed to be a settlement about names if they wanted to make it through all of camp without too many misunderstandings.

So once they were inside and she had set her things on her bed, she beckoned her over.

"Hey I was thinking, since we're both Olivias and Chipmunks too, we might need so nicknames to tell us apart." Little Olivia giggled and she laughed too, sitting on a bed.

"So, what do your father and friends call you?"

"It's just Liv for my friends and relatives but Livvy for daddy." The child explained, sitting next the older woman.

Olivia nodded, "Okay, so we'll leave Livvy for your daddy and I can call you Liv?"

Little Olivia squinted her eyes as she sat there in deep thought, "Well...you could call me Livvy too..." she trailed off and looked up at the older blonde. She was used to Livvy from her mouth and anything else didn't seem right.

Olivia smiled, "Wouldn't your father's be mad? Kind of seems like his thing."

The little girl shook her head, smiling, "Don't worry, he won't mind...he'll understand." She whispered out the last part, which earned her a confused look.

"Okay then, Livvy it is. What about me?" Little Olivia stared at her mom and just continued to admire her every feature. She really was beautiful, stunning in pictures and breathtaking in real life.

Big Olvia smiled confusedly as she's stared back at the little girl, but couldn't help the strange feeling she got since they shook hands. She saw herself reflected into those big eyes and she felt something deep in the pit of her stomach.

The same feeling she got when she shook Jack's hand. She wasn't sure what it was but wasn't going to let it come in the way.

It was probably nothing. But staring into this little girl's eyes should not make her heart beat faster...

"Livvy?" She called out and the little girl snapped out of it.

"K!"

"K?"

"K."

Olivia laughed slightly, incredulous, "K? Why K?"

Livvy grinned and shrugged, "Just cause. It sounds good." Truth was, since she couldn't call her mommy, nor could find something else along the lines of Olivia and since she wanted her to be the closest she could to her real roots, she came up with K.

The simple initial letter of her real name.

"K." Senior blonde, now K, repeated to herself as if she was testing it and found that it rolled off her tongue pretty easily. Plus, it was cool and she liked it.

"Okay, I'm K now. Livvy and K. How does it sound?" Livvy and K both grinned at eachother until the little one answered,

"Perfect."

* * *

It didn't take long for the sun to sink below the horizon after the whole meeting, given that Jack and the kids had arrived in the afternoon so soon, it was about to be the kids' first official night at Camp Kickin'it.

Jack had spent the majority of his time settling in with the boys and greeting anyone from the old staff he could find. Surprisingly, half of the staff hadn't changed so it was nice to have some well-known people around.

And of course, he didn't forget his own little girl. Since he refused to meet up with Older Olivia again, he basically kidnapped his daughter from her cabin.

She had laughed and shrieked but nontheless let him carry her away. They needed their alone time anyway.

So here they were, sitting on the forest floor, not too far from camp, with Jack rubbing together two twigs and Olivia watching him from her seat on a rock.

They had somehow managed not to talk about K, just spent their time fooling around the forest but this silence, Livvy decided, had to broken now.

"So daddy." Said daddy looked up from his twigs for a second before returning to his ministrations.

"So Livvy." He teased, knowing full well where this was going. It was about to get interesting.

"What are you doing daddy?" Olivia laughed and Jack stopped for a moment to think it over. What was he doing? Rubbing together two broken twigs...in an attempt to create a fire?

Seriously Jack?

On that note, Jack didn't bother answering and instead, started rubbing even harder and faster while he was sure he was making a complete fool of himself.

And an even bigger one at that when the two pieces of wood just snapped in two and he was left staring dejectedly at the remains.

Olivia laughed harder, "Okay, please stop." She calmed herself down as Jack looked at her, half upset and half amused.

He still didn't say anything as he sat there cross-legged, lips pressed in a thin line and looking down at his broken twigs with an air of a little child who had broken his toy and was randomly giving the silent treatment to somebody.

Olivia stared at him and sighed, getting up from her rock and going over to him, plopping down on the fallen leaves.

"Don't be like this." She nudged him with her shoulder and he bended his legs, resting his arms around the knees.

"Be like what?" He didn't look at her, nor did she as they just kept staring into the darkness.

"Like this." She shrugged and for a while neither of them said anything else.

"Daddy." No response.

"Daddy." Still nothing.

"Daddy talk to her." She went for it straight-forwardly but still didn't get a peep from her dad. But she did feel him flinch and her eyes caught onto how he gripped his arm a bit tighter as if restraining himself.

So he wasn't sleeping with his eyes open.

"Talk to who?" At that, Olivia just groaned and her head shot up to look at her dad more clearly. Honestly, she had enough of this. He should not be the one acting like this!

"Come on daddy, you know it perfectly." Her tone wasn't soft anymore, it was rather reprimanding and firm, the one he used with her at times.

Well, seemed like the roles have been swapped. Another thing to add in the list of 'crazy things that have happened so far at Camp'.

"Oh really?" Jack's eyebrows shot ip challengingly as he finally turned around to look at her. She examined his face and saw that his eyes practically held the calm before the storm. His face was impassive and he seemed almost bored but she was about to get his spark on.

She nodded in response to his question and didn't dare to brake his gaze.

"Tell me Olivia, I'm rather confused. To whom should I talk to exactly?" His expression never changed from the challenging stare and Olivia mustered up all her determination to try and win this.

Had They really come to this that she was supposed to tell her father what to do?

"Olivia." Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked at her with confusion but she knew better than that. He was faking it all.

"But I'm already talking to her." Olivia sighed angrily, this was getting old and rather frustrating.

"Not me daddy, the other Olivia." She gave him a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about-so-just-do-it' look.

But of course, she had inherited her stubbornness from two sides and not only one.

"The counselor?" He snorted, looking away from her. Olivia couldn't believe her ears, he actually laughed! What was happening to him?

"And talk about what? Tomorrow's activities? Pretty sure it's not that important for me to discuss it with her."

Olivia brought her hand up to her face and slid them down it, literally feeling her patience dripping away. What was she supposed to do to get her father to go talk to K just for five minutes?

"Daddyyyy!" Jack knew he was pulling all her strings but she needed to know that he wasn't going anywhere near that lady. He didn't know her, had nothing to do with her and never will. They were just at the same camp by chance and that was it.

No need to stress it. No need to make this into another disastrous game.

No fucking need to have this come out into another distructive attempt at making a fairytale that would leave them at stray for real this time.

Wasn't she one to learn from her mistakes?

"What Olivia?" He kept using her full name and she still wasn't getting it. He swore that if this ended up like that night in their kitchen, he was gonna pack up their bags and just drove home right taht instant.

He had been at camp for mere hours and he was already like this. So much for a relaxing vacation. So much for it being special.

"Just go tal-"

"We have nothing to talk about Olivia, I don't have any business with her." Still looking forward into the darkness of the forest, he kept his voice stern and icy in hopes of getting his message through loud and clear.

He didn't hear anything from Olivia and for a second, felt bad for taking it out on her. How many times was he to repeat that she didn't need any of this? This was not fair.

"Let's go back." He stiffly stood up and looked down at her, offering his hand. She didn't take it, just merely glanced at it and got up herself, and for the entire way back, neither of them exchanged a word.

But maybe if Jack had bothered to look close up, he would've noticed the tears running down his girl's face.

She didn't want to cry, she was a strong girl but she couldn't help it. She hated it when her father ingnored her and in her opinion, as of now he was turning into a monster. If he would just listen to her he would make it all easier.

Why couldn't he see that she was trying to help him? Will he ever?

Before it was too late?

* * *

The fire crackled in the dead of the night, its flames slowly dying under the stare of a seemingly calm man who had a troubled soul. He stared into the flames as they danced into his eyes, a pair of brown attentive orbs that never left the fire.

Everybody else had gone to sleep long ago after a bonfire and after making sure all the Eagles were in bed, he had come out again only to take his spot on the log and just sit and stare.

He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, he felt strange. He felt numb and alive at the same time, like he wasn't floating in between two worlds.

He was turning into an emotionless monster, so much that now he couldn't even comfort his own daughter. Yes, he did see her tears in the end but being the newly found stubborn mule that he was, he just let her walk off and into her cabin.

Was he for real now? Turning against his Olivia because of some other Olivia?

A gish of wind sweeper by and he felt goosebumps coming on but didn't get up, he needed his alone time. He was seriously thinking of just packing their bags and go home but wasn't that cowardice?

Jack Brewer was no coward and he was gonna face this like a man.

But everybody had their breaking point and he had reached his a long time ago. Maybe this was the right moment to have that little chat with God. And so, he opened his mouth and directed his gaze up when someone beat him to it.

"Hey." His head snapped in the direction of the voice and suddenly, he felt as if his all body were on fire, like he had been engulfed by those same flames that had made him feel numb just a few moments ago.

There in front of him stood none other that Olivia-the-cause-of-problems herself.

Great. Just what he needed.

"H-hi." He mentally kicked himself for stuttering and quickly regained his cool. He watched her as she glanced around his sitting place.

"You mind if I join you?"

 _Yes, yes I do._

"No, feel free to sit." She flashed him a smile that he couldn't offer back and so, just directed his gaze back into the foe as he felt her sit down on the log beside him.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

And suddenly, Jack was transported back into another tell-tale memory that had him and Kim sitting in this very position in front of the fire on their first night at Camp.

 _"So Jack." She plopped down next to him and crossed her legs. He hummed in response and sighed._

 _"What do you think of the place so far?"_

 _"Not bad actually." He nodded as he looked around, "Seems like they have some pretty cool stuff to do and besides, it is a karate camp."_

 _Kim laughed and dropped her head onto Jack's shoulder as they both sighed in content._

 _"So you reckon we gonna have fun?" She asked her best friend, holding onto his arm as wind blew._

 _"Totally." And taht was enough confirmation for Kim as the two best friends sat there and just stared into the flames until they became smaller and smaller._

Jack huffed, momentarily forgetting that he had company but realizing it soon enough when the blonde cleared her throat. He looked at her and she looked back, neither of them uttering a word.

Until she broke the silence.

"So...Jack," she hesitated and he guessed he ought to give her some sort of sign in order for her to continue. So he nodded and she went on, "What do you think of the place so far?"

Jack's eyes widened as his whole body froze all over again. Seriously? Was this conversation going to be like this?

"It's actually not my first time here." He gruffly said, but Olivia apparently didn't notice it as she got excited over this new discovery.

"Really?" He nodded and went on.

"Yup, used to come here in my teen years. Eight years passed since the last time." He didn't go too much into it, seeing it safe to end it there. Olivia nodded in understanding.

"That's why I've never seen you here until now."

Two blows, one in the gut and one in the heart. Jack's body stiffened as his spine straightned, as if protecting himself from other possible bodily harm.

But that as it, it wasn't physical pain she was inflicting, it was something much more that she had no clue she was causing.

She just sat there normally, looking into the fire. Jack didn't even know why he was making such a big deal out of this. Of course she hadn't seen him before, they had just met!

But he had seen her...he was married to her.

' _No Jack! She's not Kim dammit!'_

He repeatedly reminded himself that this was Olivia. Not Kim.

Olivia, some sort of look-alike of his dead wife that was just trying to make some friendly conversation with him.

Olivia, a woman he had never before met in his life and that he needed to act civil with for the rest of the summer.

Olivia, someone who was not Kim.

Olivia, someone who little Olivia had to realize was not her mom. Livvy couldn't fall for this, there was nothing to fall into!

Jack felt like shouting again, felt the urge to just rip his hair out and scream until he was sore and had let it all out. He was gonna go insane in repeating that this was not Kim.

And then, the urge to cry hit him. Why was all of this happening? Couldn't he have gotten a Milton look-alike or a Jerry look-alike?

"So how did you get this job?" Right. He couldn't shout or cry, he had _company_.

"Uh, I kind of needed to be here for the kids since they're still too little and since I was a counselor before, they took me in." He was surprised by how calm and collected he sounded while in reality, he had his emotions bouncing around inside him.

"That's sweet you did for the kids." She smiled the softest of smiles and Jack lost it. He melted into it and saw none other than Kim in that moment, letting himself truly believe that it was her.

"K..-" A strangled call that seemed to be enough for her. She laughed and he was snapped out of his trance.

What just happened?

"So she told you about it too! That's right, I'm K now." She told him, chuckling.

Seriously, what was she talking about?

His confusion must have been noticeable because she looked at him curiously and elaborated, "Little Livvy came up with K as a nickname for me and it was totally out of the blue. But I like it, it's cool."

Jack didn't say anything, didn't even know what to say as he just sat there and thought about how Olivia had come as far as calling her K. What else was she willing to do?

Because this was not Kim.

And again, Jack was at a battle with himself again, a battle that he was sure would escalate into a panic attack.

He needed to stop this. He needed to-

"You can call me K too if you like, you're gonna have to tell us apart anyway." She shrugged, a teasing smile on her face.

She was just always happy, wasn't she? Never frowned or anything...

"Uh, o-okay." Another dazzling smile shot his way as she turned her face to his side, the flames hitting her face at the perfect angle and making we glow in just the right way.

Everything else faded away, his heartbeat echoed in his ears as he admired her beauty, feeling so close to her yet so far away.

Please God help him, this was too much. Just tell him already if this was his Kim or not. Just tell him all the meaning of this so he could sleep at night.

"Alright, I'm gonna head to bed now, it's really late." And just like that, she broke the trance they were in and with another smile, she got up from the log and before he could even say goodnight, she walked off.

Well, that was odd. Was it only him or did she walk away too fast as if escaping him?

Jack looked back down at his feet and thought hard, then shook his head. He was going mad, nothing was wrong with her, it was him who was losing his head.

It was him who needed answers and needed them fast because this self-screwing couldn't go on.

He sighed loudly and looked up at the starry sky, trying to find words to finally say to God but came up with nothing.

Why put it in words anyway? He was God, he knew everything already.

But couldn't he help him then? Put him out of his misery? Make him see some light in this dark hole of confusion and pain?

Or at least, clear up his mind so he could deal with all of this with a sane state of mind?

"K." He muttered out as he sat up from the log too, dusting his shorts off. He gave one last look at the still blazing fire and shook his head, deciding that it was enough for the night.

And so, he went into his own cabin, but maybe, if he again had bothered to pay attention to his surroundings, he would've seen said K standing at the door of her cabin, hand on the doorknob and body twisted towards the door but her head to him.

Maybe if he had stayed a second slinger, he would've caught her gaze.

Maybe, the look she was giving him might have been some help to his dilemma.

But of course, he was Jack.

He always made things harder than they should be.

* * *

 **Alright, there you go! Hope it was okay and tell me what you thought about it! I hope to update sooner and I really hope you're not losing your mind like our dear Jack XD**

 **Haha, thanks again and until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	10. Up, Up And Away

**Hey guys! Chapter 10 is here!**

 **Thank you so much for the kind reviews and unwavering support, it makes me get out my updates faster and faster.**

 **This one is pretty long too and I hope you don't mind! I tried dividing it in two but it wouldn't work, so here you have it!**

 **Also, as you saw I posted A Fragment Of Love, a one shot that I will later on use as a reference so if you still haven't read it, I suggest you do!**

 **I hope you enjoy and watch out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

 **Up, Up and Away**

* * *

K walked into the silence and darkness of her cabin and shut the door quietly behind her. Taking soundless steps on the wooden floor, she walked over to her bunk in the middle and laid down.

She crossed her arms behind her head and sighed, staring at the ceiling. She needed to stop and take her time to think now, something she hadn't been able to do all day.

This was weird.

She didn't know what exactly but it was all just so weird. In all her years at Camp Kickin'it had she ever experienced such a thing, whatever it was and it was rather unsettling.

It had never been this way, her summers would go smoothly and come by next year, just for it to go the same way but this time, something had changed.

For starters, she couldn't get Jack Brewer out of her head, it seemed like everything initiated with him in fact. From the moment she took a look at him, and saw herself reflected into those haunted eyes of his, she felt something in her slither around.

The look he had given her, really couldn't have been described any differently than haunted. She didn't like that look on him, she figured it just didn't suit him and he was meant to do more than that with those striking eyes.

At the time, she hadn't thought much of it and just proceeded to shake his hand and that's when her whole body suddenly started feeling...itchy. It his eyes had been unsettling, then she spikes she felt in her whole body were just torture.

And from then on, she noted, her head hadn't stopped spinning every now and then. Her vision would get blurry, her mind would go blank, her whole world felt like it was slipping from under feet when in a matter of seconds, it would all be over.

What was this? What was he doing to her?

So had simply avoided him all afternoon, which wasn't even hard because it seemed like he had disappeared somewhere, Olivia too being nowhere in sight. She guessed they were together and didn't worry.

Olivia. She was a whole different something from her father.

All the little girl had been giving her since she came were happy vibes. She couldn't explain how a little girl could be so radiant, so perfect in everything she did, but she was.

She liked spending time with Livvy, she felt like she could relate to her in every way, as strange as it was given that she was only a five year old.

But she liked the way she saw herself reflected in her eyes, how her full of life for brown orbs framed her face in them. Sometimes, she felt like she could see herself in Olivia in more than one way, how she oddly seemed to be just like her.

And this was weird, again.

But the fact that she liked the kid made up for it. What she didn't like though, was how Livvy had emerged from the woods, her head hung low and eyes bloodshot.

K frowned as the mental image flashed in her head again. It didn't take a genius to realize that she had been crying but she hadn't even had time to ask why as nightly activities had begun.

She had been observing her from the other side of the bonfire, singing along with the kids and doing her job but never taking her yes off her for long. She had turned to her father for some clues but she found him even more stoik than before.

Something was off, and the tension wasn't lifting even with the canpfire songs. Watching Jack strum the guitar and incite the campers led her to shift her gaze on him instead and she saw right through his smile.

It was fake, it was strained, it was so not a smile.

In that moment, she had decided that she would talk to him if she found him alone, it hadn't taken long for her request to be granted as she caught sight of him from her cabin window, him still sitting in his spot on the log.

She had taken her chance and had never felt so awkward in her life. His answers were gruff, his tone had an edge to it as his body stayed rigid.

But when he turned his head towards her, she had been so shocked that it transfoxed her. She was just as dazed as he seemed, her smile stick on her lips and his eyes taht held the softest of looks, nothing like what she had seen in him so far.

She needed to get out of there, so she had made a quick leave and left him, but something just propelled her to stop on her tracks and look back. She waited, kind of hoping for him him to catch her gaze but he never did, instead, just got up and left, disappearing into his cabin.

So all this, left her where she was, laying on her bed, sleepless and continuously thinking about the day's events. It had been so tiring, and yet, they hadn't domenica anything.

But her brain felt like it had been squeezed, her whole head seemed to have taken a liking in making her stumble from time to time and it was just the first day.

K took a deep breath in and let it out, closing her eyes eyes and rolling on her side as if to compel herself to go to sleep.

But she opened her eyes again, looking over at Livvy's sleeping form on one of the bunk on the right side of the cabin.

She stared at her for a little while, her eyes slowly dropping shut as finally, she let darkness take over completely.

* * *

"Livvy?" From somewhere distant, a faint voice carried out to her, shaking her out of her sleep a bit.

Olivia moaned quietly and squeezed her already closed eyes in an attempt to get away from whoever was trying to wake her.

But they didn't seem to have intention of going unless they had her with them, and it wasn't long before Olivia felt her entire body being shaken gently.

"Come on Livvy, it's time to get up now. Do you really want to miss out on the fun activities of today?"

This time, the voice was way clearer and it was enough for Olivia to crack her eyes open instantly. At once, all the memories from yesterday flooded her mind as she remembered where exactly she was and who exactly was talking to her.

It was Mama K.

Don't judge her, in her opinion it suited K well enough. She wanted to get as close to her mommy as she could, but there was no way she'd ever call her Mama K out loud, not yet.

But there was nothing wrong in calling her that in her own head, right? Right.

And so, she listened to her Mama K and tossed the covers off her, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

When she reopened them, she saw Mama K giving her a soft smile, "Good morning sleepyhead." She teased.

"Good morning." Olivia mumbled, getting out of bed while K stood up.

"Be quick in getting ready Livvy, the first activity starts in half an hour and you still have to have breakfast." K told her while grabbing a couple of things from her bunk.

If Olivia was not mistaken, she sensed a mild dose of scolding in her tone.

"Tomorrow I'm not letting you sleep in, okay?" Yup, definitely scolding.

If her tone hadn't been enough of a beeping red alert light, then it was surely her body language, as K was looking at her with stern eyes, and had her hands on her hips.

But Olivia didn't mind, if anything, she would take all the scolding Mama K was willing to give her because after all, she had to make up for the 4 years without it.

She didn't care whatever it was that K said to her, as long as she talked to her, was near her and simply spent time with her.

"I'm sorry K, I promise to rise up bright and early tomorrow." Olivia gave her a grin, which made K melt into a smile too.

Still smiling, she rolled her eyes, "Aw, okay you know what, just go change." And with that, she shooed her into the bathroom, with Olivia laughing because she knew Mama K wasn't mad at all, that they were both going to have so much fun.

In front of the mirror, Olivia sighed as she stared at her reflection. She made faces at herself, sticking out her tongue, squinting her eyes, puffing out her cheeks, before she simply tried imagining the one thing she wasn't able to do.

She imagined her daddy on one side, arms crossed and smirking. On the other side of her, there was her mommy, her hands clasped together behind her back and smiling.

And she, Olivia, was right in the middle, watching as the other two people didn't even spare a glance at eachother, instead kept on looking out to their reflections, and Olivia realized they weren't even looking at her.

That was when it hit her, that hadn't there been a Jack and Kim, there wouldn't have been an Olivia.

For a while now, it had only been Jack with Olivia and it hadn't felt right. But now that we have a Kim finally, it still didn't feel right.

Olivia didn't know what train of thought exactly led her to this, but she sourly concluded that until Jack and Kim weren't reconciled, her own presence wouldn't feel right.

Because an Olivia only seemed right if there was Kick.

And her learning the couple name, had been a courtesy of a Kicker themselves.

* * *

"Finally! What took you so long?" Entering the cafeteria, Olivia immediately spotted her friends sitting at a table in a corner, so went over only to be greeted by an exasperated Gabe.

Lance kept munching on his waffles as he let out a muffled 'good morning' through his stuffed mouth.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the both of them, sitting down beside Gabe.

"Good morning to you too Sunshine." She shot at him before turning to Lance.

"Good morning Lance."

"Really Liv, we woke up before you!" Gabe stressed out, making Olivia roll her eyes again.

"Hey don't judge! I was tired okay? Besides, K let me sleep in."

That immediately had Gabe drop the matter as another big one came along.

"Who's K?" He asked curiously. Olivia's eyes widened as she realized that she still hadn't told her friends about it.

After coming back from the forest yesterday, she had just been too upset and hadn't spent time with them.

"Uh...K is...Olivia."

It was the boys' turn to go wide eyed and Lance was the first one to come to.

"Olivia? Liv are you sure that she's-"

"Yes Lance, I'm sure. I have never been so sure of something in my whole life and please, trust me, it's her." Olivia was practically pleading her best friends to believe her, but she really didn't need to to try that much as they were already half convinced on their own.

Olivia saying it out loud just confirmed it.

"Liv, we believe you." Gabe told her, dropping his waffle and turning towards her completely, swinging his leg on the other side of the bench he was sitting on so as to straddle it.

"Thanks guys, you're all the support I have right now on this. Daddy just won't have it."

"Well, it's understandable."

Olivia looked up at Lance, who had gotten up from his bench on the other side of the table and had now placed himself between her and Gabe.

"You may be sure Liv but think about how Uncle Jack must be dealing with this. I'm sure he's so confused that he doesn't know where to go. You have to look at it from his eyes too, Liv, it's not as easy for him as it is for you to believe it."

This speech was only met by silence as Lance grabbed Gabe's half eaten waffle and took a bit from it, while Olivia and Gabe could do nothing to gape at him.

"Lance..that was...wow." Gabe stuttered out, shaking his head at his best friend.

"Yeah, that was...completely right." Olivia reflected on those words and indeed, everything Lance said was true. She had to think about how her dad must be feeling, he's more torn and scarred than her.

"Thanks Lance, you always know what to say." Olivia smiled and hugged him, being thankful for how much of a genius her four year old best friend was. It only made sense, Uncle Milton and Auntie Julie were Einsteins, as her daddy would put it.

"No problem Liv. Now you know what do for starters. Do not pressure Uncle Jack to do anything. I think he'll have more moments with K on his own than with us interfering."

Another brilliant statement.

"That means I can't say the least thing to him about K?"

"If you were to tell him anything, what would it be?"

That left her with nothing to say as she realized that whatever she might have ever told him, would've been nothing different than what had led him to being mad at her.

"Exactly." Lance nodded, having it seen coming.

"You don't have to stay silent forever Liv, just let them start something on their own. You can take it from there afterwards."

Olivia sighed and ultimately nodded, sticking herself completely to that plan.

Gabe, who all this while had been listening with attentive ears, perked up when Lance and Olivia fell silent.

"So, we got a plan? Just be kids and do the job we excell at, play?"

"Yup!" The other two chorused before a loud growl was heard.

Olivia sheepishly looked down but realized that she didn't even have a plate of her own, Lance's was already empty and all that was left was the last waffle Gabe was currently munching on.

At hearing the sound, Gabe instantly knew where it came from and smiled a little as he saw Olivia practically devouring his waffle with her eyes.

"Here." He offered the half eaten waffle to her, suddenly feeling guilty for it being only an half.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him, her pretty eyes sparkling with question and gratitude.

"Yes Liv, just take it. I already ate too much anyway." Grinning, Olivia took it and began eating it, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes lingering on her.

From his spot in the middle, Lance flickered his eyes between Gabe and Olivia, a rather comical expression on his face as he realized what was going on.

Finally, his eyes settled on Gabe, who finally looked away from Olivia and caught his gaze, furiously blushing as Lance wiggled his eyebrows at him.

 _'It's official,'_ Lance though smugly, ' _Looks like dear Gabey has a crush on Livvy.'_

* * *

Jack grunted as he heaved the heavy crate down from the shelf it was resting upon. He was rather surprised that the shelf had been able to hold that much weight, and he mentally gave props to whoever built it.

As he set the crate on the ground, he huffed and crouched down, opening the lid just to see what was in it that rendered it so damn heavy.

Inside it, there were a whole bunch of helmets and harnesses, and just by them Jack figured out the activity of the day. He had yet not asked it to the others but had been ready for whatever they suggested so he was more than ready for this.

They were going to hike up a mountain. Jack quickly grew a smile as he began getting excited, recalling how much fun it used to be to climb the Rocky Mountains, how great he felt the first time he did it as a camper and then later on, how he used to order kids around as a counselor.

This was all going to happen again and he just couldn't wait. For the first time since he got there, Jack was truly happy.

He just hoped it would last all day. With renewed spirits, Jack closed the lid, picked up the crate and without complaining about the weight, he carried it out to the center of the main area.

"Awesome, you got it already."

Jack snapped his head up, catching sight of K walking over to him. He involuntarily let his eyes wander down her body, drinking in how her sporty get-up suited so damn well.

Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was claid in a black tank top, burgundy sweatpants, and hiking boots.

Hiking boots.

"Shit." Jack let it slip out before he could even think about it and knew he was screwed when she saw K's expression change.

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing! Nothing." He quickly tried to cover up, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

But seriously, hiking boots.

"Oh okay." K began smiling again as she set her hands on her hips, looking down at the crate.

"This is gonna be so much fun." She grinned and Jack felt like groaning out loud.

Was he really going to have her by his side all day? Couldn't he have gotten at least this thing to do in peace?

Well, needless to say, happiness from before had been kicked to the curb, now just anger took over.

Well...maybe only she was to go with the older kids, maybe he had been assigned something else, with the younger kids.

"So I guess you're taking the older ones?" He asked, slipping his hands into his shorts pockets.

K looked up, "Yeah, but I'm not alone you know."

"Really? Who's the partner?"

"Well," K rolled her eyes, "since my goof of a partner decided that he'd only show himself after we've hiked up the mountain, I need someone else to come with me."

By now, Jack was genuinely curious, kind of amused with this odd teacher.

"But why?" At that, K rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"Because he 'wanted to perseve all his energy for sparring matches that we'll have later'."

"Well, it does make sense." Jack tried to reason, unable to help the small smile bursting through.

"It know it does but seriously, he could have saved that one. Now I have to find someone!"

She crossed her arms and Jack nodded in understanding. After that, they stood in awkward silence for a while as K looked around and Jack rocked back and forth on his heels. Not being able to stand the silence for much longer, he slowly made to turn around and go away but he had not taken more than two steps before K was yelling behind him.

"Wait Jack!" His eyes widened and he slowly turned around, only to come face to face with an eager looking K.

"Yeah?"

"God I'm so stupid, it just came to mind now!" She was visibly bursting with joy and Jack really couldn't understand how she had gone from being pouty to excited in a matter of seconds.

"What came to mind?"

"Will you be my partner?"

And just like that, Jack felt like he had been punched in the gut and was left winded.

Will he be her what now?

No. Absolutely not.

He had been relieved to know they wouldn't be handling same projects and was ready to go on with his damned day until...this.

Why? Why did she have to pop that question?

He was idiot, he should have left sooner! And not rock back and forth on his heels like a little kid!

He wanted to say no, how he was already occupied with taking the younger kids but he knew he couldn't when he looked into her eyes.

It happened even last night, it seemed as if whenever he'd look into them, he'd be captured in some sort of trance.

He couldn't see anything but Kim in her and that's why he couldn't say no.

He knew it wasn't possible but once again, he was talking before even formulating the sentence in his head.

"Sure."

He swore that simple word could be ruin of his entire life, but he strangely didn't feel any remorse as he watched her eyes sparkle with delight.

"Perfect! Thank you so much Jack!"

And then she ran off, racing past him and leaving behind a swoosh of her sweet perfume that left Jack dazed.

His brain was all fuzzy, nothing seemed to come into focus other than stupid thoughts about how maybe this will turn out good.

And just like last night after she had left, he was left with nothing but himself.

He was such an idiot. Did he mention that before? Well he was.

And really, when had he started calling her K?

* * *

"Drew! I got someone! It's Jack."

Kim panted out as she reached Drew, who watched from behind his counter.

"Brewer? That's an excellent choice Olivia. He has amazing background as a climber when he was both a camper and a counselor."

Hearing that, K seemed even more pleased with herself but she had gathered that much information on her own too, by that small talk she had with him last night and honestly, just seeing his built.

She briefly flushed at the mental image of him shirtless and shook her head to clear it of sinful thoughts.

She had other things expecting her.

"I'm gonna go gather the kids now." With that, she sprinted out of the cabin to call the others.

She knew they were all still in the cafeteria so that was where she went. She ran in and looked around.

The teens and and the younger ones were talking animatedly and she knew just the perfect way to get their attention at once.

From the bar counter, she grabbed the big cowbell that the chef kept there to make himself heard from the campers.

Why a cowbell, K didn't know and had never bothered asking, mostly because she was scared to know but what the heck, it worked.

So she began swinging her arm back and forth, the loud noise of the bell ringing in the whole room and making everyone's heads turn to the doors.

K smirked as everyone quieted down, and began talking.

"Now." She turned into her professional mode, a bossy attitude oozing from her every pore and the usual campers knew not to mess with her when like this.

Or like...ever.

"Kids 13 and above file outside and stand by the crate you'll find in the main area. Come on."

People started getting up and filing out of the Cafeteria while K stayed behind to instruct those who were left, meaning kids 12 and below.

"Your counselours should be arriving soon and-"

"Already here Olivia!" K turned around and smiled as Harper and Daniel came in, both looking ready for the day.

"Perfect, I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks Olivia."

She walked out listening to the into of Harper and Daniel's speech, about ready to lead her own group with Jack.

Jack. She didn't know what came over her but it seemed right, in the moment it just felt right.

Now she couldn't wait to see with her own eyes what this famous Jack Brewer could do.

This really was going to be fun.

She reached her group, which was huddled around Jack and the crate and it seemed they were only waiting for her.

She saw Jack eyeing the crate with weary eyes and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Take out a harness and a helmet each guys, there should be enough." She instructed and while everyone moved around to retrieve the gear, she smiled and Jack and winked.

He really didn't have to worry about the rules and system. She guessed that everything was the same as how it used to be even when he used to come, given the look of relief he was shooting her.

Nobody could imagine carrying that crate all the way to the foot of the mountain.

She noticed the younger group emerge from the cafeteria and her eyes sought out for Livvy, spotting her with her friends Gabe and Lance.

K frowned a bit as her eyes lingered on the little red head, remembering that he was only four and not knowing how he could get through with the activity.

Sure, Livvy and Gabe were only one year older than him, but they had a few inches on him that made them look a little bit older. While Lance seemed like a tiny duck among other older ducklings.

Several thoughts ran around her brain and in a matter of seconds, she had made up her mind.

She marched over to the three and leant down. Livvy, Gabe and Lance looked at her in confusion, but she gave them all a smile and turned to Lance.

"Hey Lance," he jumped a bit and straightened his posture, his bright orange bangs falling into his blue eyes.

"Y-yes?" She felt guilty for a moment for having unintentionally scared the little kid but what she didn't know was that little Lance was actually going over all sorts scenarios this conversation could bring, depending on what it was about.

"I was thinking, how would you like to be my little assistant for the day?"

Okay, that he was not expecting.

"Assistant? Me? But why?" He was confused and was sure Liv and Gabe were too.

"Just cause." K shrugged.

Her true intentions was to take him with her and personally look after him and show him all sorts of things he could end up doing in his various activities. She knew Harper and Daniel saw how little he was and were thinking of ways to let him participate too but she also knew she took off a great weight off their shoulders by taking the matter in her own hands for today.

He could go with his group tomorrow, she just needed today with him for her own relief.

She didn't know why but she felt just as strongly for Gabe and Lance as she did for Livvy.

"It's only for today, you can be back with your friends tomorrow." She tried encouraging him and saw him look at Livvy and Gabe.

They seemed to be communicating with their eyes and she was about to say something when Lance turned to her and said in a rather firm tone,

"Okay."

They both smiled at eachother and K led him away, but not before waving good bye at the other two.

Back with her own group, that's as now all ready to go, she felt a pair of eyes on her and thus, turned around.

She saw Jack standing there with his arms crossed, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

His nodded towards Lance in a silent way of asking her what was going on and she shrugged again,

"He's my assistant for the day." She ruffled Lance's hair and walked away to the kids, leaving Jack and Lance alone.

Jack walked up to Lance and leant down on one knee.

"What's happening buddy?" He asked him, his curious eyes trained on the blonde.

"I have no idea Uncle Jack." Lance responded, his head twisted back as he too stared at K.

"Well," Lance turned back around to face Jack as he smiled at him, "At least I'll have you there."

Lance grinned as Jack picked him up, both of them seeking out Olivia and Gabe and waving at them.

Jack on his part, winked at his little girl and gave her the thumbs up, recieving one in return along with a big grin.

Reaching his group, Jack set Lance down who was then called over by K and with the three of them as leads, they took off to the mountain.

* * *

Reaching the foot of the mountain they were supposed to climb, Jack and K stopped and turned around to face the teens, the new ones of which they saw were trying to look brave.

"Alright guys, it starts to get real now." Jack clapped his hands and smirked, forgetting about his current predicament with a certain blonde and focusing only on getting these kids up where they needed to be.

"There are two ways of getting on top of this mountain." He started, making sure that everybody was listening.

"The first, is simply the trekking one as There are tracks you can hike up." K joined in, letting Jack carry the rest.

"The second one, is what you have that gear for people." Jack pointed to their harnesses and continued.

"Now, we won't pressure you to do anything, especially the new ones so it's entirely up to you which way you want to go."

"For this time, I'll be taking the trekking course while Jack will lead the climbers."

Lance, who had been wondering how on earth was he supposed to do any of this, visibly relaxed when K said she'd be waking.

Usually K climbed the mountain with the rope too but sometimes had to alternate with her partner so as to getting a fair share. This time, she chose trekking, seeing as she really wanted to see Jack's skills.

"You only have to choose guys, but know that whatever route you take, we'll be right behind you and there's no need to be scared." K said, looking around at everyone's faces.

"The first thing you have to do is shake off any fear, that's the only way you'll make it up there." Jack pointed upwards and saw that his and K's words were affecting all of them.

"Our target is up there guys, and we want to reach right?"

"Yeah!" The teens chorused.

"What was that?" Jack incited them on farther.

"Yeah!" They yelled even louder and divided into two groups, K and Jack both being surprised and happy to see some of the new ones took the challenge and chose to go with Jack.

"Awesome! Let's roll people!" K called her kids over and began marching up towards the track.

She then turned to Jack, "We'll be watching you guys."

Jack nodded and turned to his group, getting his harness ready.

"Remember only this guys. Once you're up, never look down."

* * *

K and her group stopped walking as they finally reached their spot, the teens instantly dropping down onto the grass and trying to catch their breath.

Of course, it hadn't been dangerous but it was tiring all the same. They just hoped they would get to cool off before doing anything else.

The special spot was a valley that sat between the mountain they just climbed and the one right next to it. In the very middle of it all was a very well rounded lake, the water of it crystal blue and shimmering in the sun light. It was so simple and yet so breathtaking.

"Had fun Lance?" K asked him as he looked up from his sprawled out position on the grass.

"Yeah," he panted, "yeah I did."

It had been fun but at one point, K carried him on her back because he couldn't anymore. But he could proudly say that he did most of it by himself.

"Glad to hear that!" She laughed and then called everyone else's attention.

"Well done guys, that was one hell of an exercise right?"

A chorus of agreement resounded around before she continued, "Now you stay here and rest up, while I," she took out her harness form her backpack and put it on, "Go join the party on the side of this mountain." She winked at them and high fived some of the older teens, before running off to pay Jack's group a little visit in mid-air.

She soon stopped in her tracks though and yeleld back at them, "Be sure to find that dumbo, I want to see him when I come back!"

* * *

"Come on guys! We're almost there!" Jack yelled at whoever was listening because apart from the five or six that knew what they were doing due to experience, the others were basically praying for their lives.

A couple were dangling in mid-air and screaming their heads off, three others were desperately trying to make eachother go up as they were all connected from one rope.

And the one next to Jack, well she was just losing it worse than the screaming pair.

She was hugging the peice of rock and silently crying to herself, showing no signs of letting go.

"Please Paige, let go and try! You've made it this far!" Jack tried but failed again as she just whimpered even more.

"Pai-"

"Hey y'all!"

What the?

Jack turned around and came face to face with a smirking K, who seemed pretty content with herself for having caught him by such surprise.

It was a surprise indeed, of all the things that could've happened more on this climb, he for one didn't see K falling out of the sky.

Or maybe he did, with his luck recently, he stopped looking for positive scenarios.

"K?!"

She grinned and yelled, "Did you think I'd miss out on the party?! This is the best part!"

Then she looked down at the others, "Get your shiz together people! Eyes up and follow Jack!"

Everybody stopped screaming or crying and looked at Jack, deciding that if they wanted this to end, Jack was their ticket to the ground.

"Thanks." Jack said and K just nodded.

"Okay guys, up!"

* * *

"Whoo! That was fun, wasn't it?!" K yelled through pants as they all finally made it to the spot. The older teens groaned and walked away while The younger ones dropped to the ground and slithered away.

"Uh, yeah...you might wanna ask them." Jack pointed out, earning him a laugh from K. He looked at her and just watched her laugh and it wasn't long before he let it out too.

What was wrong with him? Must be the fatigue.

"Hey," she said, calming down, "Where's my group?"

Jack looked around and realized that in fact, the only ones there were only him, K and his group. He looked around the place and couldn't believe he forgot how beautiful and peaceful it was.

Well, it's peaceful before you start on karate class.

"Took you long enough my Lady."

A voice said from behind them, making them whip around and there they saw them.

K's group, led by a brunet man who was currently giving K a crooked smile. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, giving off the laid back appearance much like Jack did. Said brunet's eyes shifted from him and onto K.

She rolled her eyes but there was no mistaking in the soft smile she wore on. In two strides, she was in front of the stranger and before he could say more, she had pulled him down.

"You doofus."

Two pairs of lips locked.

And a pair of eyes could only watch.

* * *

 **And there you go! I told you to watch out! XD This is getting interesting, isn't it?**

 **I hope you liked it and as always, drop in a review! Thanks guys!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	11. All Over The Place

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with the real Chapter 11! I'm so sorry it took me this long but I won't bore you now with my reasons, also because you them already!**

 **I just wanted to thank you for being this patient and now that summer's here, my updates will be almost regular like before.**

 **This chapter is pretty full, feelings wise but I'm saying, the next one will be even more intense. That's the only 'spoiler' you get haha.**

 **i hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

 **All Over The Place**

* * *

Red.

Jack saw red.

In that very moment, his whole world had been dipped into a nauseating shade of deep scarlet that only faded a little in the main focus of his eyes.

His Kim and whoever the hell that was.

Right now, Jack couldn't see anyone but Kim as the girl who was currently locking lips with a total stranger, someone who Jack wanted to karate chop so bad until he was buried ten feet in the ground.

He didn't see her as Olivia or K or anyone else for that matter, he only saw her as his wife, Kim Brewer who was in that moment giving him the worst torture of his life.

He wanted to go there and rip them off eachother, create a world-wide distance between the two of them and most likely anhialate the brunet man.

But he couldn't. He felt like as if his feet were planted into the ground, and he couldn't even get any words out as his chest felt extremely heavy, much like his head.

He honestly felt like everything was crumbling, he could literally hear his heart breaking in two as his eyes couldn't look away from the scene.

He was stuck.

Rage, confusion, pain, hurt all washed over him in powerful and endless waves until he was left with nothing but a strong urge to cry.

He wanted to drop onto his knees and plead with her, ask her what he had done wrong and if he hadn't loved her enough for her to subject him to this kind of pain.

Why did he even wake up today?

Right now she was basically stomping on his already shattered heart through the simple act of kissing another man.

Any thoughts of how this wasn't Kim, and was Olivia, left his mind because there's only so much a man can take before he has to break.

You can take away his wife, bring back a look-alike a few years later, but making her kiss someone right in front of his eyes?

Wasn't there any other way of letting him know this was really his girl?

Did it really have to be pain, the way he would realize this was his Kim?

Was she even his Kim anymore?

To any outsider, the pair had only been engaged for 5 seconds, but to Jack it felt like 5 eternities before they finally pulled back and slowly, Jack's vision turned fair again.

He watched as Kim brought her head back and he could see the dude smiling.

Oh how he wanted to go there and punch his face right in.

"Mind telling me what you did all this while mister?" Kim asked the man and for the first time since he came to Camp and met her, Jack fully identified that voice as Kim's.

How had he not noticed it before? How had he been in such denial?

"Relaxing." The brunet shrugged, stepping back from Kim.

"I mean it Olivia, I was just saving my energies for later." He gave a crooked smile again and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now it's your turn to relax while I do the rest of the work." He squeezed her shoulders and Kim finally turned around.

Her hair flew around her head and when she looked back directly at Jack and flashed him her signature wide smile, Jack scolded himself again for being so stupid, for not having seen Kim before.

But other than anger at himself, he felt nothing but numbness.

"Hey Jack! Come over here!" She waved him over but he couldn't move, so he just stood there with his mouth closed and a grim expression on his face.

Kim saw that he wasn't about to move, and still with a smile on, she tugged along the brunet man and made her way over to him.

Once she was standing in front of him, she moved aside, right in the middle of the two men.

"Nate, meet Jack Brewer, our new counselor. And I must say Jack, now that I saw with my own eyes what you can do, I can confirm you're exceptionally skilled."

Kim smiled at him, winking at him in the end but again, he stood cold and rigid while the the other man, Nate, gave him a smile.

Kim laughed and carried on, the woman clearly having no idea that the more she spoke, the more she was crushing a certain brunet.

"Jack, this is Nate, the moron I was telling your about earlier." She rolled her eyes but then, did the fatidic gesture that made Jack completely crumble inside. She hooked her arm around Nate's and clung herself to it.

"The moron who's my boyfriend."

That was it.

You know, Jack Brewer was a man known for his strength, for his leadership and for his ability to soak in and fight against every struggle life threw at him.

He had been tested lots of times and in every situation, no matter what it may be, he always emerged as the survivor, the one who would live to tell the tale and would build his world back up if needed.

He had done exactly that in the last years and was still going through the process.

But like everyone else, he was also a human.

A human being that had a heart, thus he had emotions and a brain, with which he reasoned with his feelings.

Being human, there's also just so much you can take before mind and heart go haywire and don't control eachother anymore.

That's when you break.

Jack Brewer was a man known for his strength, for his metal chest that took bullets and ricocheted them off.

But there's only so much he can take.

His mind had stopped working a long time ago, stopped trying to find rational explanations. His heart, that had been animatedly thumping due to mixed emotions, stilled and was bruised now.

Jack Brewer was a man who was known for his strength...A man who was now left with none of it as he was completely, utterly and irrevocably broken.

Shattered.

* * *

Lance wanted to cry.

He wanted to cry so bad, sit down and throw a tantrum and just not stop for any reason.

He wanted to forget everything he saw in the last half hour, right from the moment K and Nate...

Only the mere thought made him want to wail.

He couldn't believe his eyes, he wasn't meant to see any of that, any of that wasn't meant to happen!

And Uncle Jack...oh God, Uncle Jack.

Through his horrified eyes, Lance could see the devastated look in his uncle's eyes as he watched the scene unfold.

In a matter of five seconds, both their worlds had been turned upside down and along with crying, Lance felt the strong need to puke.

He felt so small and so alone, which he in fact was. All the other kids had gone into the lake with K and Nate, he had stayed behind and Uncle Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Lance wanted to see him though, sit down with him and seek comfort as well as to give some.

He was so scared, who knows where Uncle Jack could be in the state he was in and what he could be doing.

Lance felt hot tears begin to leak out and he didn't do anything to stop them. He kept them coming as he walked, his head hung low and a huge pout on his face.

He had absolutely no idea of where he was heading, all he knew was that the others' shrieks and yells were starting to sound more and more distant with every step.

The light was also dimming, huge shadows cluttered the grass beneath his feet and the air becalmed chiller by the second. The sun wasn't hitting him straight on anymore, so when he finally looked up, he saw the reason.

He had walked into the woods and was now surrounded by trees on all sides. Lance looked behind him but saw nothing but more trees and realized to his horror that he had walked to far in and had no idea of how to go back.

Petfect. Getting lost was just what he needed.

But Lance didn't let this faze him though, he didn't feel it in him to be scared about losing the path. He had other problems to be concerned about, as he still wanted nothing more than to cry, though nor for getting lost.

He needed to see Uncle Jack.

As if on cue, a loud grunt reached Lance's ears and he instantly snapped his head up, eyes wide and just knowing that it was his uncle. Who else would be here in the middle of the woods grunting?

He stood still and waited for the sound to come again and when it finally did, a grunt much louder than the first one, he followed it and went on farther into the forest, trees multiplying and shadows darkening.

While continuing to follow the occasional grunt, Lance began to wonder just what on earth Uncle Jack must be doing.

Was he punching a trunk?

Lance didn't have to wait any longer for an answer as he finally came upon the sight of his Uncle attaking a tree trunk like it were a dummy, though the trunk was putting up more of a solid fight as it didn't wobble.

As soon as his eyes landed on Jack, Lance froze in his spot, staring at the brunet who just then threw his last kick before stepping back. Lance had no idea what Jack was about to do until he saw him bringing his arms up and could only imagine how his face must be twisting up in rage.

Just then, Lance knew exactly what Uncle Jack was about to do. And he needed to stop him before the big bad words reached his innocent ears.

"Uncle Jack." So he whimpered softly and it was enough for Jack to snap his head in his direction so fast both of them were surprised the brunet didn't give himself a whiplash.

Jack's eyes widened and one could see it from miles away that his chocolate orbs were glossy. But Lance seemed to have cut in at the right moment, stopping him before he could do anymore damage to the trees or...himself.

Right moment or worst, though? Because honestly, right now Jack wanted nothing more than to have a simple break down. He was about to, kick and punch some more, yell some obscenities and then destroy his hands and feet until there was nothing left to do other than cry.

But he couldn't, not now anyway. He had Lance to comfort as the little kid had already began his own river of tears. Lance was priority right now.

Shaking his head in a desperate attempt to get rid of certain thoughts, he walked up to Lance and the kid looked up, a big pout on his face as tears silently flowed down his cheeks.

Jack quickly lifted him up into his arms and hugged him to himself, clasping the back of his head with his hand as Lance's legs went around his waist.

The little red head hugged Jack tighter as the tears refused to stop while Jack coped in his ear.

"Shh Lan, it's okay." Jack began rocking him slightly as he fought to keep himself at control for Lance's sake.

"I-I'm here." But still, his voice cracked. It didn't go unnoticed by the little one as he let out a small cry and clutched his tiny fists.

"It's gonna be okay buddy," Jack struggled to keep his voice stable and fought against every pore in his body not to let out a single tear.

It could wait til after.

"Don't worry." Jack shut his eyes tightly and slid down against a tree, holding Lance for dear life and then it was just two boys, sharing the same pain but on entirely different levels.

And the one who had it worse was still not crying.

* * *

Something wasn't right.

K stopped watching the kids and Nate play in the lake and turned to look around, her eyes swiftly scanning the clearing and finding nothing but dropped backpacks and mountain gear.

And she didn't need to look back the playing group to guess who was missing. Jack and Lance.

She frowned and wondered just for how long those two had been disappeared for and she couldn't believe how fast she let Lance escape from right under eyes. She was supposed to be watching over him!

But she didn't start freaking out just now, she knew he was with Jack as he too was nowhere to be seen and again, she wondered incredulously how distracted she had been to not notice their absence for...she didn't even know how long.

For how long had she, Nate and the kids been playing again?

K groaned loudly and face palmed, effectively attracting Nate's attention, who then swam over to her.

"What's wrong Olly?" The blonde was so distressed that she didn't even bother to roll her eyes or make some comment about the use of her rather weird nickname, something that Nate had always called her by and that left her exasperated.

But the man knew she didn't take it too badly, after all, she was going out with him, wasn't she?

"Look Nate, Jack and Lance are gone!" She exclaimed, gesturing towards the clearing.

Nate looked over shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows, confusion dawning upon him.

"What do you mean? They're right there!" He nodded his head towards something over her shoulder and K whipped around and sure enough, there were the boys standing near the entrance of the woods.

K was no idiot, she saw with her eyes that they weren't there before and frowned deeply again, wondering why they had gone in the woods instead of joining them in the water.

Caught up with this new mystery, she didn't bother correcting Nate by telling him that Jack and Lance hadn't been there before, and instead walked out of the water and onto the shore, getting goosebumps as the cool air hit her wet legs.

She walked up to Jack and Lance and tried to catch their eyes but neither of them seemed to be so keen on wanting the same as they both kept flickering their eyes anywhere but on her.

K moved her head around a bit to try and catch one of their gazes but to no avail, so she just huffed and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly.

"Where have you two been?" She shot at them, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips in a thin line.

Jack finally looked at her in the eye and for a moment, they both stared at eachother transfixed as K got a shock seeing Jack's red rimmed eyes.

What the...?

"Nowhere." The man shrugged and K snapped out of it, blinking and then sounding stern again.

"What do you mean nowhere? A couple of minutes ago you were _nowhere_ to be seen!"

Lance looked up too and once again, interrupted Jack just before he did something he would regret later. Jack was just about to tell her off when his little peacemaker stepped in.

"Listen, why do you-"

"We were just in the woods K, I didn't want to go into the water so Uncle Jack took me for a walk." He explained in his small voice and when K looked down at him, she just then realized how much smaller he seemed to be than before.

Seriously, what had happened in the forest?

K looked back at Jack only to find him looking elsewhere again and sighed.

"Okay." She nodded and began to turn away, her eyes still trained on Jack.

"Well you just came back at the right moment. We're about to start practice." At that, Jack dared to meet her eyes, seeing as even though she was almost completely turned away from him, he eyes were still on him.

With a last glance, she walked off and towards the shore to call the kids out, who ran to their stuff in the middle of the grass.

Some of them, who had stripped down to their bathing suits, sat down to dry off before they could get in the action too, while others who had gone in, wetting or not wetting their clothes, looked just about ready to kick some even with water dripping from their bodies.

Jack led Lance to a spot near the forming audience to sit down and then, he himself prepared for the lesson.

He didn't know how this would end as he wasn't even sure whether he wanted to beat someone up or not.

Oh Who was he kidding, he knew just who he wanted to pummel today.

"Okay guys, line up!" K clapped her hands as Jack and Nate came up and stood next to her to lead the group.

Lining up opposite the students, they looked at eachother for a while, realizing just now that they would be leading not even that big of a group in three.

Teachers had always been in two so someone needed to step out or take turns. Not thinking much of it, K stepped out of their line up and turned to the men.

"You guys can have this, I'll do something later."

Recieving a nod from Nate and a shrug from Jack, K sat down too and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but feel upset at the way Jack was acting.

What had she done? Just this morning he had seemed to be finally opening up!

K brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then lifted her gaze to look at Jack.

He looked tense, his every muscle was visibly contracted and she knew, she just knew that whatever he had pent up inside him would soon burst out through his sparrings.

And K was scared.

* * *

Jack got himself ready for the lesson and waited for Nate to break the ice. The latter waited until K was sat down before clearing his throat.

"First of all, welcome you guys." He teasingly smiled and bowed, making the regular campers chuckle as they bowed too.

Apparently they were way too used to his antics. The new campers went along with the flow as they eyed Nate curiously.

Meanwhile, Jack just stood there stiff as a board, his hands clasped behind his back and his face severe.

"I know it's a little late for a welcome since we have been spending all day with eachother but with this part of the activity, we reset everything." Everybody looked on amazed as the guy who had been so far goofy, took on a serious note and became rather professional for the time being. He now stood in the same posture as Jack and was talking with his head held high.

"It's safe to remind you that this is a karate camp and our main focus will be in fact, said sport so you already must know that every day we will be doing some different kinds of practices." The students nodded and Nate went on.

"Before starting, I have to ask if any of you hasn't got any experience in karate and don't be afraid to say so because it's not the first time people come here for a beginner's course." Nate looked around and smiled when nobody raised their hands. It seemed that this year they had a fresh batch of real karatekas.

"Perfect. Now let's get started!"

And so, began a rather interesting and action filled two hour practice that had even the ones on the sidelines wanting to go in at some point, whether to spar or do some kata, as in, practice individually.

In his own world, Jack had managed to completely clear his mind of all extra thoughts and for once, ignored whoever was near him that weren't his students. He broke his stoic attitude for the sake of the kids and let himself melt by the familiar flow of adrenaline in his veins before he fell into his natural habitat, a dojo.

Of course, this place on a mountain was by no means a real dojo but from all the times Jack had already been here and from the general atmosphere of a dojo, this place seemed like nothing else right now.

And so he became his sensei self again and taught new moves, set up sparring matches and even sparred with a 17 year old who just wanted a challenge.

No guessing in who won though.

It was almost evening by the time they were done and were just about ready to pack everything up when Jack stumbled upon a conversation between the younger kids that he really wasn't supposed to actually hear.

"This was a really good practice."

"I could get used to this all summer."

"Plus, we do have some pretty awesome senseis" Here they giggled and Jack rolled his eyes amused.

He really was too used to this, he figured that if he had been a heartthrob in his teenage years, his charm wouldn't go away for a long time.

"True that, they make quite some teacher crushes." The other one said, smiling.

"One of them is already taken though." At that, Jack scowled and made to walk away but the next words were what caught his major interest.

"It would be cool to see them sparring eachother."

"Who's you think would win?"

"Um...It's hard to choose! They both seem to be on the same level..."

"Well I'd go for Jack."

"What, you like him most?" The girl blushed and defended her case.

"No! Well okay, but he just seems to have that kind of aura around him."

All this while, Jack stood there stunned, his ears not letting anything go amiss. He could not believe that now he had 'that' kind of aura around him.

How different and mad did he seem to the world?

"Hmm, I get what you mean. At the start of practice he was all rigid and whatnot, but then even though he loosed up, he kind of gave off some intense waves of...darkness?"

"Exactly! So I'm not the only one! But anyway, I go for him."

"I'd go for Nate." The girl shrugged, "He seems like he can handle someone like Jack."

Jack finally had heard enough and quickly stomped away, not caring if the girls saw him waking away or not. This had to be settled now. For all of practice he had to hold back because he was either teaching or sparring with the kids. He thought he could've held it off a while longer until he was alone at camp but what the girls just said fueled him to create a dangerous fire.

This had to be settled down. He admitted that he may be giving off 'some kind of aura' but nowhere in hell would he accept the idea of being thrown off by some dude he just met and that he felt some deep deep -unreasonable he now says- hatred.

It had crossed his mind that he was being off for no reason, that he really shouldn't give a fuck about who K, Olivia, dated, but that was just the problem. He couldn't bring himself to admit that was the reason of his bad mood, of his anger.

Sure, when he first saw them kiss he had thought irrevocably that it was Kim and felt crushed, but in the woods he reminded himself that his Kim was dead and that she would never do such a thing to him. He didn't know when this transition of thoughts came to be by he guessed it was somewhere in the middle of him attacking that tree.

Jack also didn't want to admit that the more he acknowledged facts and later denied them, he was gradually losing his head. He still wondered just how long would this process of 'yes Kim - no Kim" go even though he now knew that it had ended.

Facts remained that this woman was just someone who looked like Kim but truth was that she led her own life.

So even after all this, why couldn't he just let it go? Why couldn't he feel light and cheerful again? Why did he still feel like he could never be happy again?

He thought he had made up his mind but when he saw Lance and how broken he looked, tears flowed from his own eyes too and he could do nothing to stop them. On that moment, he had forgottenhow he though this was not Kim and let himself believe it again, sharing his pain with Lance.

He wanted nothing more to just shout and die himself, he wanted to throw a tantrum like a little kid until he got answers but then, as soon as Lance had stopped crying, he had too and was back to believing this was Olivia and that was it.

What was he doing? He didn't know.

Jack sighed, wishing that he had his Livvy with him right now to remind him that his life wasn't over and that he was meant to do more than lose his mind.

Maybe, if Livvy had been therw she would've seen with her own eyes what he had seen to and taken it as the final proof that this was not her mommy. Then it would've been easier for Jack to accept the fact himself and comfort his daughter.

As he thought about K again -it came to his mind that he should stop calling her K too- he felt himself being pulled from the inside again and remembered what he had been silently challenged to do.

He could finally release some.

"Hey Nate, wait!" He shouted, spinning on his heels and beckoning the man over. Nate rose his eyebrows and walked over to him.

"What's up Jack?" He wearily asked and Jack found some sort of odd satisfaction in seeing that he may be intimidating the man in some way. He guessed that Nate had too picked up on his attitude and was either hesitant or deep down annoyed by him.

Jack didn't care as right now he just wanted a good spar to possibly prove himself.

"I just realized, of all people, we haven't gone against eachother." Jack said it as casually as he could, resting his hands on his hips.

Nate smirked and chuckled, "You're right Jack. How 'bout we take care of that now?" He walked a few feet back and and Jack followed him, the kids forming a circle around them and giving them their space.

"Just what I wanted to hear. You know my answer." Jack replied, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and standing three feet from Nate.

From the sidelines, the two girls who had been taking earlier about just this, snapped their heads towards eachother with wide eyes, mentally thinking the same thing.

' _Damn_.'

Damn indeed.

* * *

 **And here you go! I hope it was worth the wait and stay tuned in for the next chapter that I promise won't take as long! I missed updating this story haha.**

 **As always, please drop in a review and tell me what you thought :)**

 **And one last thing on a completely unrelated note. I hope you guys all got the chance to see the 'One Love Manchester' concert and I just wanted to know if I wasn't the only one who got emotional while watching it on tv.**

 **Artist after artist and the 50 thousand people all singing together as a whole to fill our hearts with love, hope and courage. That's what we need and Ariana is just a wonderful person who led this event to the end.**

 **We need to stand together, simply give love and pray. We prayed for Manchester and now we pray for London, and we will always pray for the rest of the world.**

 **For whoever stayed with me to the end of this note, thank you and even if you didn't, thanks anyway :)**

 **See you at next chapter guys!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Alex.**


	12. Victories And Losses

**Hey guys! Finally, I bring you chapter 12! I'm so sorry it took me this long, again, to put this out but between moving back to my home for the summer and catching up with family, I took a break from writing and now finally managed to finish this.**

 **I know you guys hate waiting and I hate it even more to stalk for this long but you guys have to know one thing. No matter how long it takes me, I'm never gonna stop writing this story until it's completed. I have the whole plot planned out and I want you guys to read it so never think I'm leaving you hanging.**

 **I'll try to update faster next time and shit is about to go down so I hope I haven't lost my readers! Remember, reviews prompt me to update faster!**

 **I hope you enjoy this! Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

 **Victories And Losses**

* * *

Jack narrowed his eyes and raised his arms, clenching his hands into fists and then began circling around the fairly large space he and Nate had created in the middle.

He watched as Nate got into his stance too and soon, the air was thick with anticipation as everybody could now feel the tension between the two men.

Jack personally had no idea how he and Nate had managed to generate this much interest in the others, after all, in their eyes, it should just have been a simple sparring match as only he, Jack, should've seen it as some sort of rivalry.

He realized a little too late that this tension was now tangible to the campers too and he was pretty sure they could all practically see an overly tensed, imaginary rope between himself and Nate that was bound to break soon.

Jack took a brief look at the girls he had heard talking earlier and found them wide eyed with concern and curiosity written all over their faces. It was the curiosity that he needed to feed and so, he attacked.

He vaguely heard the crowd's sharp intake of breath as he focused entirely on his opponent. Jack dived right in and aimed at Nate's side with a roundhouse kick, which the latter was quick to duck. Nate responded with a front snap kick of his own that caught Jack in the chest. Jack grunted and flew back but quickly stabilized himself.

Before he could attack, Nate went at him again with a punch Which Jack easily caught and then shoved his arm back. Nate stumbled back and Jack backed up too, the two of them now rounding eachother again. They were bouncing on their feet while the crowd was bouncing with excitement on their own.

Jack's eyes swept again through the crowd and this time sought out someone in particular. It didn't take long, she was in the frontline and was one of the only two that looked positively worried and shocked. The blonde watched on with disbelieving eyes and felt stupid for overreacting.

It was just a sparring match for goodness' sake!

Jack quickly brought her back to the right as he moved first again, throwing a punch that got blocked and ended up receiving a sidekick to the back of the knee. Jack didn't dare to drop down though and acted quick, grabbing Nate's arm and preventing him from doing anything with it. Then, he hooked his other arm under Nate's armpit and hoisted himself up, carrying the other man's weight too as he lifted him off the ground and flipped him.

Nate was caught completely off guard so he wasn't able to soften the fall, thus he painfully landed flat on the ground. Jack huffed and began bouncing on his feet again, knowing that the other brunet wasn't about to give up that easily.

And he was right. Nate grunted as he stood back up and wiped some sweat off his forehead. Just then, they both seemed to realize that a borderline was needed and someone to countdown whenever one of them went down. Jack didn't think the latter was necessary because this seemed more like a fight that wouldn't end until both of the opponents were completely wiped out.

"Elimination line?" Nate panted out.

"Pretty much falling on the crowd." Jack answered back before ducking as Nate stacked first this time.

He kept attacking and Jack couldn't get out of defence mode. He didn't understand the sense of this method because continuous attacking left one person winded in no time but then he quickly got why Nate was doing this when he thrown to the ground, and finally saw that the man only wanted to see Jack down for one time.

Jack panted and stared up at him, feeling all his sides ache but he was a master of the pain. He glanced at the crowd again and found K, this time with her arms crossed and an attentive and analyzing expression on her face. They locked eyes with K shifting a bit and Jack still panting on the ground.

Then, he set his hands down and hoisted himself up, never leaving eye contact. K's eyes followed him up and she glared at him once he was on his feet. He kept his eyes on her for another second and shot her a krooked smirk before turning to his opponent, ready to throw him down once and for all.

Jack took his stance and motioned for Nate to come at him, istigating him. He was successful because Nate jumped into action with a series of punches, all of which Jack blocked. Once again, Jack was on the defensive while Nate on the offensive and it didn't seem like it would change until Jack caught Nate's arm and twisted it. Nate screamed in pain but Jack quickly realesed him.

He gave Nate enough time to turn around before he ended the matters. Nate yelled and swiped is leg under Jack's feet in order to throw him off balance but that was just what Jack needed. He leapt into the air and suddenly for everyone watching, It was like the show had been switched to slow motion.

The kids and K watched astonished as Jack's body twisted in mid air, his right leg stretched out completely and his left one bent. In a single moment it was clear to everyone that he was performing a flying dragon kick, one that was executed perfectly as he hit Nate square in the chest. And then, the slow-mo had been turned off and they all watched as Nate flew back from the force of the blow.

He was down and wasn't getting back up.

Jack landed right on his feet and everything quited down.

He had won.

He panted and bent over, resting his hands over his knees and hearing the crowd snap out of their shock.

Whatever happened afterwards was all just a blur for Jack as people swarmed him from all sides, complementing both men but mostly him. He just smiled and in the middle of it all, looked over and saw K, who was already looking back at him as she helped Nate up, glaring at Jack all the while.

But this look was different, it was filled with confusion and he couldn't get why.

What was there to be confused about? It was just a sparring match and he had won, that was it.

Not wanting to get drowned in that look, Jack averted his gaze elsewhere and grinned at his crowd, starting to celebrate with them. He shrugged off any feeling that wasn't satisfaction and right there, right then, he felt like he could win anything.

He felt like this victory held a deeper meaning in itself but again, he ignored it.

After all, he had become a master at ignoring feelings a long time ago.

* * *

All day, Olivia had been anxious. In Gabe's words, she was fidgety, unable to stand still for a couple of minutes and this newly developed link of hers had already driven him crazy hours ago. Now, he just stopped complaining.

Until they were going through with the day's activities that had kept her occupied, she was fine, but ever since they had started training in karate, it was like her mind wouldn't let her rest.

For Gabe it was pretty strange how playing Capture The Flag kept her at ease while karate tensed her up. He wanted to know what was up but he had the strong feeling that even she didn't know.

They got partnered up for some kata exercising and in her nervous flailing she had managed to hit him four times when she wasn't even supposed to.

After practice, they had all sat down to make some craftwork, the two of them paired up again to make a clay structure and Gabe had thought that this would make Olivia relax a bit. She liked crafting after all.

But he was wrong. The slowly growing penguin they were making turned into a splattered butt on the ground as it got knocked off the table by the little blonde and Gabe honestly couldn't stand the apologetic look she had given him, not because of harsh feelings but because at the end of the day, he didn't even find himself angry at her.

He was worried, really worried because he was the one that messed things up, not her. Something was wrong, she hadn't even bickered with him all day, nor hit him whenever he behaved stupidly, and trust him, he had done some pretty crazy stuff to get a reaction out of her.

But nothing, she continued being fidgety and he continued being miserable. More than once during the day, Gabe had wished for his little ginger genius to be by his side, not only because he missed him but also because he would've fixed Olivia by now.

Bet he wasn't here right now so Gabe decided that it was time he did something on how own. He was going to 'fix' his best friend.

"Hey Liv." He softly said as he sat down on the grass next to Olivia. The sun was close to setting and they were getting r day to leave.

"Hey." She replied in a voice way softer than his and taht was when Gabe had enough. This was his chance.

"What's wrong Liv? And don't say nothing, I know there's something bothering you." Gabe blurted out, quickly backing himself up and making sure he got his answer and not some nonsense.

He expected her to start denying but instead she turned to him with wide eyes and just stared. For a while, neither of them spoke until Olivia finally broke.

"I don't know." And Gabe knew she wasn't lying. There was no mistaking the blank innocence her eyes were reflecting him and he had expected it all along after all. Now he just felt even more sorry for her.

This wasn't fair, a five year old wasn't supposed to be subjected to this kind of mental torture. They should just be about carefree fun, instead here there were with more weight on their shoulders than they could handle.

Gabe honeslty didn't blame anyone, not Olivia and not Uncle Jack for all this stress because he knew that his uncle had always tried his best to make sure that he was enough for Olivia and in these last few weeks, he had tried to lift all the negative weight off her but he had himself to handle too and there is just so much a persone can take.

Uncle Jack may be physically strong but being strong at heart is a whole other thing and Gabe knew that. Now, he was afraid that camp would be the end of the two Brewers and he didn't want that. He needed them both he needed his little Olivia so right then, he promised himself that he would shield her from the world and keep her safe like a glass artifact.

Gabe moved closer to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly and he knew then that she had just needed a hug, something to comfort her.

"It's okayLiv. Everything's gonna be fine."

* * *

"Gabe…we have a problem." It was the first thing Lance said to him as soon as they were alone.

Lance and the others had arrived with a man Gabe had never seen before a little after he and Olivia did. Everybody was exhausted but Gabe was happy to see Lance again as he had missed his best friend. He had hoped to chill with him for the rest of the evening while sharing the day's events but Lance was in no way about to bring good news and after his own day, Gabe didn't need any of that.

Hearing Lance, Gabe's eyes widened as of right now, he couldn't imagine anything worse that was yet to happen.

"What?" His voice was urgent and demanding, wanting to quickly get over it. He saw Lance gulp before he stared the matters.

"K has a boyfriend."

"She what now?!" A statement that was to be followed by a stunned silence, got a yell in response as Gabe finally cracked. This was just it, it was too much.

They now officially had in their hands a little girl that believed her counselor to be her mother, but said woman had a boyfriend and now they were to expect a clash of the titans between this new guy and Uncle Jack?

When did the Brewer's life turn into a soap opera?!

"Shh! Keep it down! I don't want Olivia to hear us!" Lance hissed as he looked around to make sure they were alone. But Gabe now was on the roll.

"I can't keep it down! I just had a disaster of a day here with Olivia all slouchy and now you're telling me this?! This is just going to break her!" Gabe groaned and slapped his hands on his face.

"Besides, how do you want to keep it from her? She's gonna realized it soon enough." He added and looked at Lance in a way that pretended he fix everything.

"I know, I know but I don't want to say it now. I want a break from my own disaster of a day. You weren't there to see Uncle Jack go through his moods swings Gabe, he was punching a tree one second and the other he was acting like he didn't care. It all ended then a spar between him and Nate and Uncle Jack won. Him and K haven't talked since the little face off they had before practice and I'm just coming back from a heated atmosphere so please don't look at me like that! I don't know how to fix this!"

Lance's voice grew louder with every word he said until he burst at the end. Now he was panting hard and Gabe found it a good thing that he took it all out. God knows he could've exploded with all this pent up stress.

"Hey hey, relax. I'm sorry, now please calm down." Gabe ran a hand up and down his friend's back and began walking him to their cabin. They went inside and dropped onto Lance's bed, the little guy now breathing soundly.

"I'm sorry I snapped but now you know what happened with me. This is bad Gabe, bad. It was enough that Olivia thought K was her mom, it was enough stress for Uncle Jack but this is hitting him on a level none of us understands. What can we do?" Lance buried his face in his hands and hoped to find some reassurance in Gabe.

"I don't know Lan…I don't know. All I know is that…if this is what has to happen, if K was brought back into Jack and Olivia's life, there must be a reason for it. Maybe we should just let it go. I want to say the same to Liv but this is about her too so she can't let go that easily. What we need to do is just stay back and watch." Gabe was staring out of the window as he poured out his feelings.

"I'm tired of this mess, I know that Uncle Jack will find a way to deal with this. He always does." Lance looked at him and then out of the window too.

He sighed, Gabe was right. They couldn't do anything but watch and support.

"He'll come to know what he really wants, it's just a matter of times. I mean, how much longer can this admitting and denying go?"

* * *

"Hey Liv, we're back. Sorry we took so long." Gabe said as he and Lance took their reserved seats next to Olivia while she glared at them.

"About time you two showed up. Dinner started 10 minutes ago! Where were you?" She asked them in her condescending tone and the boys couldn't help but smile at eachother at her antics. Apparently in the end, no matter what situation they were in, Olivia could well return to her usual self and as of right now, there was nothing more relieving than this for the two boys.

"Lance took too long to pee." Gabe said nonchalantly and started on his food, completely ignoring Lance's incredulous look. Then, he looked at Olivia and found himself thankful that the lie worked, no matter what and who was implied. If you wanted to get Olivia off your back, just say something nasty and she'll be running away.

"Okay ew, I don't need to listen to that now. Just…eat." She hastily said and they all dived into their food, none of them saying anything until their eyes met and out of nowhere, the three of them burst out laughing.

They went on laughing good heartedly for a solid couple of minutes for no reason at all other than the fact that just watching eachother losing it, prompted the others to continue too. It's true when they say laughing is contagious.

After a while, they stopped and tried to catch their breaths, all of them feeling light and happy. They didn't feel the need to say anything else so they went back to eating. Lance's eyes casually scanned the mess hall and they noticed that Uncle Jack wasn't there.

At that, his eyes flickered to Olivia who was happily eating and apparently didn't know that her father wasn't having dinner with them. Lance frowned as he thought about Jack, feeling that Olivia would question about his whereabouts soon as she hadn't seen him all day. He knew Jack probably was in their cabin, relaxing and not feeling hungry after all he had gone through during the day but how could Lance explain to Olivia why her dad wasn't here without revealing the real reason? A simple 'he must be too tired' wouldn't work, they all knew how Jack couldn't go without seeing Olivia for too long and viceversa.

Lance swallowed his bite and hoped stopped thinking about that, hoping that things would go smoothly when Olivia looked up.

"Hey have you seen my dad?" She furrowed her eyebrows and Lance just couldn't take the look. He almost spilled everything when Olivia looked to the side and smiled. Lance thought for a second that it was Jack but as soon as he and Gabe looked the same way, he choked on his own spit.

There were, a few tables away from them, K and Nate sitting together and eating. That wasn't the bad part, it only came when Nate leaned in and kissed K right on the lips and if the gasp Lance heard from behind him wasn't enough of a sign of shock, he didn't know what was.

The boys' heads snapped her way and they saw Olivia with wide incredulous eyes and her mouth hung open. She stared and stared at the couple, torturing herself more and more by the second until Gabe called for her.

"Liv…" His voice was weak, he himself didn't know what to say or do. He already knew about it but it was way different than watching it happen right in front of your eyes. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Olivia must be feeling.

Olivia snapped her head towards them and the shocked expression was permanently stuck on her face. Her lip was beginning to quiver and her eyes were slowly beginning to fill up with tears but she didn't let them fall. Not yet.

She looked back the K and Nate just as they broke apart and K turned her head back, catching Olivia's eyes. She was smiling at first but as soon as she caught a good look at the little blonde, the smile got wiped off her lips and now, there were two blondes staring at eachother from either endof the hall.

"Liv." Lance calle d'amore forcefully, hoping to get her eyes off K because this self torture couldn't go on for much longer. She needed to get it out and the boys knew that.

"Lance… _where's_ my daddy?"

Lance looked at Gabe but he just looked back helplessly.

"I don't know Liv…"

Olivia sniffed as she kept on looking K's way. "If you see him…just tell him I hope I never dream again."

And with that, she turned back to the boys so they could see her red eyes filled with still unshed tears before she got off the bench and ran out of the hall.

Only three pairs of eyes watched her go away and only two could feel her pain. Only one couldn't and for some reason, felt hollow.

Lost in his foggy thoughts, Gabe heard a distant voice in his head that the night wasn't over. The drama had only just begun.

* * *

 **And there you go! I hope you liked this and as always, please review! Thanks guys and stay tuned in for chapter 13! Also, I know that I'm making Gabe and Lance too mature for their age but please go with it? I need it for the story and thanks!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Alex**


	13. Sneak Peek of Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so I'm back...from the dead. Look, I completely understand if you guys hate me or if lost my readers totally. I don't even know if people are still coming back for this and i'm so sorry.**

 **Just, life got in the way. College is hard, I work during the week too and whatever free time I have I either study or sleep. But now with summer being here, I can manage to get back in the game. What I'm posting is proof that I'm actually writing and also a way for me to know whether people are still interested or not.**

 **Please, review and call me out even but I really hope I didn't lose you guys. This story has so much more to say.**

 **In case of positive feedback, I'll be posting the complete chapter. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"You really never realize how many kids go to your camp until you have to do their dishes after dinner." K grumbled and rolled her eyes as she finally stepped out into the cool air of the night.

She ran her hand through her hair and gripped her locks tightly for a second too long as a wave of pain banged against her skull from the inside. It hadn't been a necessity for her to clean up after dinner per se, but she had wanted some alone time and admittedly, there was something in her mind that had been trying to push itself to the forefront but she just couldn't bring herself to think about it. Her solution was in that case, keep herself busy.

But now what?

The dishes were done, the mess hall was spotless, at least for the duration of the night because as soon as sun rose, that place was going to be the furthest thing from being clean. The rest of the campers and staff had long since gone to bed and her own was practically calling her name from across the bonfire area.

But as physically exhausted as she was, her head was still pounding and her mind was racing and there was absolutely _no way_ she was going to be able to sleep right now.

The fresh night air had cleared her thoughts up a bit but it hadn't been soothing enough. Instead, it seemed to give the wrong thought the opportunity to push itself forward.

She didn't want to deal with it. She wanted nothing to do with the matter because _fuck,_ she was sure that she shouldn't be concerned in the first place.

So why was she getting so worked up about it? Why has she been in a shitty mood for the majority of the night? Why was she even caring about what _he_ thought?

Why?

Why had he been on her mind so insistently that she swore she mentally throttled him at one point? This was absolutely ridiculous to say the least.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Super short, I know but enough to be a sneak peek.** **Hope** **to hear from you guys!**

 **Until next time (pretty soon),**

 **-Alex**


End file.
